The Phantom's Musical Angel
by Trier1974
Summary: COMPLETE! After the fire at the Opera Populaire. Erik takes up residence in an old church only to find his new home lies below the musical sanctuary of a young violinist who seeks her own Angel of Music. How will Erik react to his musical guest? R & R
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction ever, so I'm more than a little nervous about posting and sharing it. In fact, outside of writing book reports and term papers for school several years back, I've never written a story before in my life, but the stories I've read here by so many talented writers have inspired me to give it a try. 

While I appreciate kind reviews (and lots of them :)), please don't be afraid to be brutally honest if I've missed something along the way or if it's just far too sappy. The story is already completely finished, so I can post as often as readers want, but comments and suggestions are welcome if anyone thinks it should take a different direction.

Here goes... Hope ya'll enjoy.

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the concept and the two characters of Nicole and Monsieur Clary. Erik is, unfortunately, the property of Gaston Leroux. My Erik is based off of Gerry Butler's version of the Phantom.

**Chapter 1**

Ever since she was a child, music had been Nicole's passion. Long ago, her father, Monsieur Clary, saw that his daughter was a natural after she had picked up his violin as a child and tried to play, so he had started giving her lessons on the violin and taught her all he knew. He bought her a violin of her own, and they entertained themselves by playing simple duets together. It was one of her favorite activities as she was very close to her father and enjoyed spending as much time as she could with him, given that he was usually busy with business affairs.

During a routine walk around the family grounds as a child, she had come across an old abandoned church which she loved to explore. As the years passed, the church became a favorite hiding place to go to escape the rest of the world and dive into a world filled with her music. Because she spent a majority of her time practicing scales and pieces over and over, she came to the church frequently because it gave her a place to practice her violin in peace and quiet instead of driving everyone in the house crazy.

As she did nearly every day, Nicole made her way through the small section of woods that separated the old church from her family château after promising her father for the millionth time that she would be careful as always. This outing to the church during the mid-morning hours started out as it always did. She walked the short distance to the church, went inside, and put her case on a pew near the front altar so she could unpack her instrument and music. And as usual, she was unaware of the eyes that followed her every movement as she unpacked her violin and bow, set up her music, and began to practice.

Her practice session wasn't going very well, and her fingers refused to cooperate as she fumbled through a particularly difficult passage in the Mozart violin solo she was practicing. She got so frustrated that she finally decided it was time to just pack up and try again tomorrow. After she put her violin away, she walked up to altar and knelt before it as she had time and time again.

Many times after a frustrating practice session, she had knelt at this same altar and asked for an angel to be sent to her to guide her in her music. After the day's fiasco of a practice session, she consented that another prayer might be in order, that perhaps if she was unrelenting in her request, eventually she wouldn't be refused, and an angel of music really would be sent to her to guide her playing and help place her fingers where they were supposed to go.

This time, though, as she got up from the altar, she heard the faintest whisper call her name.

"Nicole…"

She looked around, wondering if she had only imagined a voice calling out to her in the church, or if it was maybe the sound of her father's voice being carried on the wind from the nearby woods, calling her back to the château as he had so many times before when she'd lost track of time. When the voice did not come again, she convinced herself that it was indeed her father calling her name, so she went to grab her case and go home when she heard her name again.

"Nicole…"

Again, she spun around in an effort to find the voice, but could see nothing. This time, though, the voice continued, "Your prayer has been answered, Nicole. The heavens have granted your wish and have sent an angel of music to guide you." The voice was so beautiful that she allowed herself to believe it must be telling the truth.

Nicole wondered if she was dreaming. Could the heavens really have sent her an angel of music? Since she believed nearly anything was possible with enough faith put behind it, she decided to accept the possibility that she had indeed been sent an angel.

"Are you my angel of music?" she asked, looking around the shadow-filled church, searching for the source of the beautiful voice she'd heard.

"Yes, I am," came the soft reply.

Nicole looked around in astonishment, hoping that she was not just imagining the voice. Being an only child, her imagination had been known to run away with her from time to time. At home, her father frequently had to call her back to the present because she would stare off into space, daydreaming of far-off lands and adventures like the ones she read about in the numerous books found in the huge library her father had amassed over the years.

"And you were sent by the heavens to guide me with my playing?" she asked hopefully.

"Just as you have requested," the voice responded.

She thought for a moment. "Then since the heavens have seen fit to grant my prayer and send me an angel of music, I shall endeavor to obey," she said to the unseen voice.

"Then shall we begin?" the voice asked.

With that, Nicole returned her case to the pew and unpacked her instrument once again, tightening the bow and laying out her music. She began to play again, and again, her fingers failed her when she came to the difficult passage. "See, Angel? See why I have prayed to have an angel sent to me for guidance? I've practiced this passage until my hand is worn out and can no longer move, and still I cannot get my fingers to go where the notes on the page command that they go. Can you help me?" she pleaded.

"If you promise to do as I say without question, and you practice as faithfully as you have these last several months, you shall have no more troubles with this difficult passage or any other," the voice replied.

"Ask and it shall be done, my Angel of Music," she promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Erik had been hiding in the church for the past six months after fleeing from nearby Paris and the debacle at the Opera Populaire. He was bound and determined to find a new sanctuary in which to sink into his solitude once again, and when he found the old church, it seemed like the perfect place. He hadn't anticipated finding that it was also a musical sanctuary for this young violinist, but he found that he welcomed the time each day when she would come in and unknowingly give him a private concert.

He had seen the girl come and go in the abandoned church nearly every day for the six months that he'd been hiding out there. He listened to her practicing, noticing where she'd improved with each day's practice and where she needed more work, desperately wishing he could reveal himself and guide her through her practicing. He saw that she had immense talent, but she lacked the proper direction, and he longed to be able to give that to her.

He had picked up on a fairly reliable pattern of when she would show up each day and for how long so that he was able to situate himself in such a manner that it was not difficult to remain absolutely quiet and not give himself away. He found himself enjoying her playing, despite the occasional wrong notes or style with which she played the music.

He had even come to identify her moods when she played; whether she was enjoying her day and putting forth her best effort, or if she was distracted and playing only out of habit or perhaps an attempt to temporarily forget her troubles.

He had vowed to keep his silence and resisted the urge to show himself and offer her his musical guidance, though he found it more and more difficult with each passing day. She was a very pretty girl, small figure with long brown curls, and when she played from the heart, her inner beauty radiated, and Erik felt as if it might be possible that this girl could take Christine's place in his mind and in his heart.

When he had heard the girl pray for an angel of music several times before, he debated hard with himself each time as to whether or not he had the strength for a second attempt at what he had tried with Christine, to guide this girl with musical lessons, allowing only his voice to be known and staying to the shadows. Each time, he came to the conclusion that he did not, in fact, have the strength to start something he was afraid would end the same way, thereby ignoring her pleas and forcing himself to be content simply to watch her from the shadows.

Nevertheless, something in her voice this time caused a reaction in Erik, and he surprised himself in his snap decision to give in to his desire for at least a tiny bit of contact with this beautiful and talented violinist. He was tired of seeing her each day and not being able to call out to her, even if it was only from the shadows as an unseen voice.

He knew he was risking a lot of potential trouble by trying the same thing again, but in his thirst for human contact and need to satisfy his curiosity to see if she was as kind a soul as he believed her music showed her to be, he decided it would be worth the risk, though he would make sure to take more precautions than he had with Christine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hoping to be more successful in his secret portrayal as Nicole's angel of music, he set out to give her the guidance she needed to become a truly great violinist. Over the next four months, she came to the church at least five days a week, sometimes six. She was faithful in her at-home practice, and she always came prepared.

Erik was impressed with how much she had improved in such a short time. He was finally getting her to put some of her own soul into her playing, and the music she was able to produce was sometimes enough to give Erik pleasant chills. During lessons, they not only discussed the technical aspects of music, but also the heart and soul required to play the music as it was intended to be played.

--------------------

Nicole found that she enjoyed the talks they had, knowing that her angel was correct about giving a part of herself to the music to give it the true emotions required to make each piece complete to the listener's ear.

She looked forward to the lessons and was thoroughly convinced of the authenticity of her angel, for though she would occasionally look, she could never find the source of the booming but beautiful voice, yet her angel knew her every movement and how to correct anything that was amiss.

However, the magic and confidence of authenticity that she felt where her angel's voice was concerned was soon to change.

On the day Nicole's musical world turned upside-down, things seemed out of place almost from the very beginning. Since she had first heard her angel's voice, the voice was always there whenever she called to it. It had never failed to greet her upon her calling.

On this day, however, the voice was nowhere to be heard when she arrived at the church and called for her angel. Though she thought it odd, she continued her ritual of unpacking her instrument, arranging her music out in front of her, and making sure her violin was in tune.

She called again to her angel, and again, there was no reply. With this, she wondered if perhaps she had done something wrong, thereby causing the heavens to recall her angel of music. This thought distracted her, but she decided that perhaps if she played beautifully and showed how well she was doing, that maybe her angel might be sent back to her.

While she was playing, she heard a shuffling noise coming from the back of the church. She stopped playing and tried to listen, wondering if it might be some small animal scurrying around on the second floor amongst the fallen timber and other debris. She then called to her angel once more, but to no avail. When she heard nothing more, she returned to her playing, but it was obvious she was distracted and her heart wasn't in it.

--------------------

Erik had been out getting provisions when he realized time had accidentally slipped away from him. He rushed back to the church only to find she had already arrived for her lesson. He heard her calling out for him, but he couldn't respond until he had found a spot in the shadows where he could hide but still see her every movement.

He was thankful when she started to play because it gave a little more sound cover to hide his attempt to find a place on which to perch himself; however, he was forced to find a location different from his accustomed hiding spot in order to avoid being seen. In an effort to move silently over the debris that lay all around, Erik nearly lost his balance when he underestimated the distance from one clear patch to the next.

He froze when he accidentally moved some debris with his feet in order to maintain his balance, making a shuffling sound that caused Nicole to stop playing. When he heard her calling out for her angel once again, he forced himself to stay put, hoping that all was not lost, but knowing he must remain absolutely silent in order to keep whatever chance might still remain to preserve his secret.

In his haste to silence his movements, he was unaware that he had balanced himself precariously on a particularly weak area of the second-floor landing. When Nicole resumed her playing, Erik tried to continue making his way to a safer hiding place when the flooring beneath him gave way, and he came crashing down to the first floor. He landed in a debris-filled area in the back of the church with a loud thud, and he found that he couldn't move without extreme pain in his head, right shoulder, and right leg.

His last conscious thoughts were to curse himself for being so careless and wishing he could make an attempt to escape before Nicole made her way to where he was. Shortly after those thoughts completed their course through his mind, a grayish cloud came over his vision, and he found himself floating in and out of consciousness.

--------------------

The loud thud was enough to cause Nicole to nearly drop her violin as she jumped and let out a surprised yell. When her yell stopped echoing through the church, she let out a deep breath and calmly returned her violin to its case so that she could go investigate the noise. As she made her way to the back of the church, she heard a soft moaning sound coming from the general area of the crash.

When she got there, she was surprised to see the dark shape of a man on the ground. He was lying unevenly over a large field of debris, and he appeared to be drifting in and out of consciousness. As she got closer, she discovered that he was indeed the source of the soft moaning she heard.

She took a closer look and noticed that his leg had been injured in the fall and that he must have hit his head on the solid piece of wood his head was now resting on. She gathered up all her courage and walked over to him to get a closer look; however, the shadows were too numerous to be able to tell much more about his appearance or condition.

She called out to him, "Monsieur, are you all right?" Silly question, she thought to herself, since it was obvious he wasn't all right.

He moaned again and tried to move. As he lifted his head towards the sound of her voice, she noticed he was wearing a mask on the right side of his face. When she moved closer and touched his hand, he focused all of his efforts on trying to pull back as he muttered, "Please…don't… Leave me…alone."

Too stunned to realize he was actually conscious enough to notice her presence and make an effort to pull away from her, she found all she could do was just stand there and survey the damage the fall had caused the man lying on the ground before her. She shook herself out of her reverie, knowing it was up to her to help this wounded stranger out. When she tried to touch him again, and he repeated his request to be left alone, something occurred to her. She knew this voice so well from four months of lessons that it didn't take but those few repeated words to confirm her newest fear: this injured man lying on the ground before her was her angel of music.


	4. Chapter 4

**MetalMyersJason:** Thanks for being my first reviewer. Don't worry… Erik will be well taken care of… :) 

****

**Chapter 4**

"Monsieur?" she repeated. She again moved closer to him.

"Go away… Please," her angel whispered.

"I cannot, in good conscience, do that, Monsieur. You are hurt and could die without my help. I must get you to a doctor, though I'm not exactly sure how…"

"No doctors, please. Just…get me…downstairs, and I'll…I'll be fine," he said firmly, breathing heavily as he cut her off in mid-sentence.

"Downstairs? Why downstairs, Monsieur?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"That is where…my home is. Please…if you want…to help me…just get me…downstairs," he managed to say, his eyes pleading with her to respect his wishes.

"Okay, Monsieur. Whatever you want," she said as she walked over to him and tried to help him to at least sit up.

She had a tough time trying to lift him up since she knew she must be very gentle, but knowing that this was her angel, she was determined not to let him down. She mustered all her strength and pleaded with him to help if he could. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that he would be of little help, so it was up to her to find another way to get him downstairs to his home.

After a bit of thought, she finally decided to clear a path and drag him down to the basement, but first, she wanted to check out the place he called home since it had been a very long time since she had explored the old church. She announced her intentions to him, but was unsure whether he heard them or not.

She made her way down to the basement and was surprised to find the setting quite cozy. In the main room was a small grand piano with pieces of blank parchment, music, and drawings scattered across the top, and an equally-cluttered large table off to the side against a wall. In another room off to the side of the main room, he had a large, swan-shaped bed, complete with red velvet covers and a black mesh-like curtain that descended from the ceiling.

There were candles all around, enough in number to make it as bright as day if all of them were lit. In fact, many of them were currently lit or had burned themselves out recently.

After a brief tour around his lair, she returned to him, clearing a path as she did so. She found that he seemed to be a little more coherent, so she told him that she was going to try to get him downstairs. She then proceeded to grab him by the vest he wore under his cape as a means with which to drag him to the entrance of the basement.

When she managed to get him as far as the basement entrance, she entreated him again to help her get him downstairs. He dazedly said he'd try, and indeed was able to aid her in getting him up and on his feet. Since his right leg was injured, he had to lean against the wall as he balanced himself by draping his left arm around her shoulder. She put her arm around his waist and helped him gently hop down the stairs to his lair.

As she helped him hop down the stairs, he kept stealing glances at her, wondering what she must be thinking. He was preparing himself for her wrath, knowing full well that he would deserve to be yelled at for deceiving her these past four months.

When they made it to the bottom of the stairs, he lost his balance and nearly fell. He managed to regain his balance long enough for her to pull a nearby plush chair over for him to land on. As he closed his eyes and rested in the overstuffed chair, she was able to get a better look at him.

He was wearing black pants with a white shirt and black scarf, black leather gloves, and a black and gold vest under a heavy black cape. He was very elegantly dressed, suggesting that although he lived in the basement of an abandoned church, he was by no means poor. She looked at the contrasting white mask that covered half his face. She found the other half to be quite handsome, so she wondered what might cause him to feel the need to wear a mask at all.

As he sat there resting, he could feel her staring at him, evaluating him from head to toe. He was aware enough to find himself afraid that her reaction to him and the recent events would cause her to fear him, hate him, or even worse, inspire her to notify others of his presence here, though he had to acknowledge the fact that her first instinct had been to help and not to run in fear.

Looking at her angel and feeling a delayed reaction of betrayal at knowing she had been deceived for so long, Nicole wondered what she should do. She felt betrayed, but at the same time, she thought back on all the time he had spent with her these past four months and all he had done to help her musically. She decided if he was indeed hiding from the world above, she wasn't about to betray his secret. Instead, she vowed to help him recover from his injuries herself, and then she would get to know this man who had given her so much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After giving her angel some time to sit and rest, she politely relayed to him that it was time to get him to bed so that she could see to his wounds. She spoke with such kindness and handled him with such delicacy that it surprised Erik. He had not expected her to show kindness towards him at all.

"I'm going to need your help again if we are to get you into your bed," she said as she moved into a position to better support him in his transition from the chair to his bed.

He simply nodded his head and extended his left hand out to her. She took his hand and, with some effort, helped him out of the chair, taking care not to touch his injured shoulder in the process. She slipped her arm around his waist and helped him turn around, and they slowly made their way to his bedroom, where she removed his cape and vest before gently sitting him down on the bed. Before allowing him to lie down, she removed his shoes and placed enough pillows together to prop him up a bit.

As he laid down, he watched her carefully. Her face did not betray her thoughts, though he took what he did see to be nothing but kindness, so Erik was left to continue wondering what she might actually be feeling regarding this new twist to the already odd situation they found themselves in. He winced as his shoulder hit the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as a look of concern swept over her face. He closed his eyes as she worked to remove his shirt in an effort to examine his arm and shoulder, blushing a bit in the process.

"I've felt better," he replied with a slight smile as he continued to watch her. He noticed her blush, so he looked away so as not to embarrass her further. He winced and let out a slight hiss when she touched his shoulder.

Pushing past her slight embarrassment, she said, "Your shoulder looks fine, though I'm sure it's quite bruised. And you've got a slight cut along your arm that needs to be taken care of." Her examination moved down to his leg, and she continued the tear in the fabric near the wound that the board he had landed on had already started. "Let me take a look at your leg now. I've got to clean and bandage it so you don't get an infection. Do you have any alcohol and something I can make bandages out of?" she asked.

"Over in the dresser…you should find some sheets," he said, feeling a little weak. "And there should be some alcohol out near the piano."

"Very well. You just relax, and I'll get you fixed up." She gathered up the sheets and the alcohol and then returned to his side and began to tear the sheets into strips. "How long have you lived here, Monsieur?" she asked as she worked.

He didn't answer, but simply watched her, afraid to confess. When she paused to look at him, he finally answered, "I've been here nearly a year."

"Nearly a year," she repeated to herself. "And this whole time, you've known of my coming here to practice, but you never said anything until four months ago. Why?"

He looked at her shyly before responding, "I…I didn't want to frighten you. I was afraid that if you knew of me, you might alert someone to my presence, and I'd be forced to run again."

"Run from what?" she asked. "What are you hiding from?"

"That is a story for another day," he said with a sigh and an air of finality on the subject. At that point, she knew not to question him further on the matter.

"Okay. I'll leave that be for now," she said as she began to clean up his arm and leg. "However, I hope that you'll be willing to provide answers to other questions before too long."

As she cleaned up his wounds, he winced in pain. She tried to be as gentle as possible, something Erik was amazed to discover. He knew she had every reason not to be gentle with him, and yet she took the utmost care not to hurt him any more than was necessary to get the job done.

After she had cleaned and bandaged his wounds, she went and got him a fresh glass of water. As he sipped from the glass, he kept his eyes on her, hoping for a stronger indication of what she was feeling towards him at that moment.

"So, Angel…do you have a name? Or should I just continue to call you 'Monsieur?'" she asked.

"Erik," he responded.

"Erik, huh? So, Erik…tell me…how exactly is it you came by the profession of Angel of Music?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Erik had a feeling her wrath was about to start now that she had taken care of any immediate danger to his health. He braced himself for the tongue-lashing he knew he deserved, and was surprised when it never actually arrived.

"I…um…posed as your angel…because I was afraid you would…you would run from me if you saw me," he stammered.

"Run from you? Dear God, why would I do a thing like that, unless your intentions were to harm me, that is," she asked, slightly indignant.

"I also figured you'd leave and never return if you knew the truth that I was…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"That you were a man and not an angel? I must admit I do feel a bit ashamed that I allowed you to fool me in the first place," she said with a frown.

"I stayed in the shadows because…because it is typical for people to turn and run out of fear when they see me, so I figured you would be no different. However, your music touched me, and I really wanted help you, so posing as your angel was the only option that would allow me to teach and visit with you without revealing myself," he finally managed to say.

She continued to look him over for any other scratches and bruises she might have missed as she contemplated what to say in return. "Well, Monsieur, in refusing to reveal yourself, it seems you have underestimated me. You should have given me a chance. Perhaps I would have surprised you, but now we'll never know if I would have turned and run, will we?" she said with a lingering touch of sarcasm as she raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the right.

With that, she shook her head and sighed as she got up from the bed, looking back down at him with a softness in her eyes that Erik found endearing. "I think you should rest now. I'll be back to check on you later." She then took some of the pillows from behind him so that he could lie down flat on the bed. "Is there anything I can get you for now?" she asked.

Startled again by her thoughtfulness, he paused before shaking his head and saying, "No, thank you. You've already done far more for me than I deserve."

She gave him a slight smile and a look that seemed to say, "You're probably right about that," but she didn't actually say it. Instead, she squeezed his hand and said, "I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you."

As she walked off, she turned around once with a smile that Erik found charming. He had just enough time to wonder if they had maybe switched roles, turning her into his angel instead of the other way around, before he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As she made her way back home, she replayed the events of the day in her mind. She knew she must be careful on all fronts where Erik was concerned, but she was uncomfortable with the idea of lying to her father. He was apt to question why she was spending so much time at the church, since she anticipated that, in order to help Erik heal, she would be spending more than just her few normal hours she usually reserved for practice time.

She was in luck this afternoon, however, when she returned home to find that her father had left for Paris on a last-minute business trip. He would be gone for at least a week, so she was free to spend as much time with Erik as was necessary.

She dropped off her instrument, packed some food and medical supplies, and added a couple of books to her bag before heading back to the church. On her return journey to the church, her over-active imagination caused her to ponder all the possibilities that might have led Erik to hide out in the abandoned church, and the numerous reasons as to why he wore that intriguing half-mask.

When she made her way back down to the basement, she found Erik sound asleep. She quietly pulled up a chair and watched over him as he slept. He looked so peaceful to her, and she found herself admiring the uncovered side of his face and recalling his beautiful voice.

Since she was unsure how long he would sleep, she decided to open up one of the books she had brought for Erik. As she sat and read, Erik fell deeper into his dreams. He started moving about and talking in his sleep. Nicole quickly put the book away and listened intently, trying to make out anything he said in hopes of perhaps learning more about him.

As she listened, she could make out a few phrases such as, "No, please--Mother, don't let them take me…" and "Please don't hurt me anymore." It broke her heart to hear such phrases uttered from him in his sleep and wondered what had happened to him in his life to cause him to have such nightmares.

Finally, he began thrashing so intensely that he woke himself up with a loud, "No, please…" Slowly, he began to remember where he was, and the events of the day flooded back into his mind. He was surprised to see Nicole hovering over him with a look of deep concern on her face, and at first, he wasn't entirely sure if he was still dreaming or if he was awake. He had a nearly uncontrollable urge to caress the sweet face that hung over him and tell her he was all right now and that her look of concern touched him deeply. In the end, he opted for the safer choice of simply smiling slightly at her as the remnants his nightmare faded away.

"Erik, are you okay? You were having such a nightmare," she said with that same sweet kindness he had heard earlier. She smiled at him and raised her hand to caress the right side of his face near the mask, but he reached up and stopped her hand. Fear flashed in her eyes because she didn't want to upset him, only to comfort him, and here he was preventing her from doing so.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked as he gently brought her hand down to his chest. He saw the look of fear in her eyes and hoped it was directed at his grabbing her hand rather than anything she might have seen regarding the covered side of his face.

"Around four hours, I'd say," she stated. "Long enough for me to return home, get supplies, and come back here. I was just sitting here reading my book when you began to thrash about and talk in your sleep."

Erik stared at her with a mirrored look of fear in his eyes when she said he had been talking in his sleep. "What did you hear?" he asked more curtly than he had intended.

"I couldn't understand what you were saying," she lied. She was unaware why she had just lied to him, though after some later thought, she figured it was probably to lessen any discomfort he might have in knowing that the number of questions regarding her angel had increased due to what his subconscious had revealed.

Erik tried to sit up, and Nicole made a quick effort to help him. He was surprised at the swiftness with which she tended to him. He was slowly beginning to realize that the inner beauty he had felt in her music had only just begun to reveal itself in her other actions as well.

After she had managed to prop Erik up into a sitting position, she asked him how he was feeling and, again, if there was anything she could get him. He simply stated that he needed to try to get up and move around a bit. She looked concerned, but shrugged her shoulders with the knowledge that if he wanted to get up, nothing was going to stop him from at least trying. And since she didn't want him to injure himself anymore or disturb the bandages she'd applied to his wounds, she went ahead and helped him swing his legs over the side and sit up fully.

He winced as he moved around, but her gentle touch helped ease his pain a bit. When he was sitting at the side of the bed, she sat down next to him, giving him a quick rest before helping him stand up. As she sat there next to him, they exchanged quick glances. Finally, Erik cleared his throat and said, "I…um…want to thank you for tending to me. I…I appreciate it very much." At that, he dropped his eyes and situated himself so he could stand up.

She put her hand on his upper right arm as she said with a grin, "You're more than welcome. However, next time, might I suggest that you stay clear of the second-floor in this place…at least when you're trying to sneak around quietly." She saw a flicker of embarrassment on his face, and noted that he seemed a tad nervous at her closeness.

She pushed away her own nervousness and looked at him. "Whenever you're ready, just say the word," she said.

"Okay, I'm ready, I suppose," he said as he prepared himself for the close contact required for her to help him up. She moved over to his right side, pulled his right arm gently around her shoulder, put her left arm around his waist, and counted to three as they both stood up. As he stood, he felt a bit dizzy, and had to sit back down. After a few moments of rest, they tried again. When she finally got Erik into a standing position, he put a little pressure on his injured leg and found it was not as bad as he thought it might be.

Sensing that he seemed to have enough strength to stand on his own, she slowly pulled away, leaving him to balance himself on his own; however, she stayed close by in case his balance failed him. He took a couple of tentative steps, making sure not to put too much weight on his injured leg. She was glad to see that he was able to stand and walk with what seemed like little pain. That in and of itself convinced her that his recovery time would be short, and that made her feel better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As he returned slowly from the water closet, she watched him cross the room back to the bed. After a moment or two, she realized that she had been holding her breath as soon as he walked back into the room. More and more, she found herself attracted to her strange angel, and she was unsure of how to handle that attraction.

Erik noticed her staring at him and wondered self-consciously if it was the mask she was staring at. As he sat back down on the bed, she returned to his side in case he needed her assistance to lie back down. When she found he didn't need any help, she quickly returned to the nearby chair and sat down.

"You seem to be feeling better now," she said. "I guess your injuries weren't as bad as I originally thought. You should recover in no time."

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, and I owe it all to you," he said with an appreciative smile.

"Well, now that we know you'll make a full and quick recovery, I think it's time we discuss what has led up to today's events," she began apprehensively. "I think some explaining is in order here, don't you?" she asked.

_Here it comes_, he thought. _All the questions I've been dreading. If I answer all of her questions, she'll leave like all the rest of them._

"Yes, I guess I do owe you an explanation, especially after all you've done for me after my failed attempt to transition smoothly from the second floor to the first," he said with a slight attempt at humor in his voice. He had hoped to try to keep things light as long as possible, but since he'd never faced conflict with Nicole before, he was unsure how she'd react to his inappropriate attempt to be humorous.

She noted his attempt at humor but ignored it. "I just want to know why you felt the need to hide from me and lie to me, to pass yourself off as my angel," she said.

He found himself getting annoyed, though he couldn't figure out why. Finally, he looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Do you see this?" he asked as he pointed to his mask. "This is my reason, the reason I stay in the shadows, the reason I have to remain anonymous. As I told you earlier, everyone who sees me usually turns and runs in fear, and I didn't want that with you."

"So you figured if I saw you, I would turn and run, too. Yes, you mentioned that." She looked at him intently, as if memorizing every feature of his face. "Why is it you think people run from you? Because of the mask? Well, Monsieur, masks don't frighten me, and I would very much like to understand why you feel you need to wear one. And why are you so confident that the mask is the reason everyone flees from you?"

"I cannot show you why," he said with more vehemence than he intended. After a pause, he let out a breath and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he continued, "I appreciate all you've done for me today, but I think it's best that you return to your home and leave me be."

"Why? Why do you turn me away when all I'm attempting to do is get answers from you? Answers that I believe I'm entitled to," she asked. Her eyes were searching his as she wondered what he was hiding and wishing she could read his thoughts.

"Please. I can answer no more of your questions. I am too tired. It really is better if you leave me now," he said with more force this time. "Please go, or I will remove you myself."

Nicole pleaded again with her eyes but guessed from his tone of voice that he meant what he'd said about removing her himself. During the four months of lessons, she had already learned not to argue with him when he'd made his mind up. She stood up and gathered her things, and as she made her way to the door, she turned back and looked at him. He dropped his gaze and his shoulders, ashamed of the way he'd spoken to her. He knew he should apologize for the tone he used, but he was too afraid.

"If you want me to leave, then I shall do as you ask," she said with a touch of defeat in her voice. "Just one more thing, though, Erik. I don't desert my patients, so I will be back to check on you, and I hope you'll find the courage to talk to me." With that, she turned around and walked out the door.

He knew he should go after her, or at least call her back to him, but his strength failed him. He decided it was all for the best since he was confident that she'd leave sooner or later, and he felt sooner would be better before his attachment to her grew any stronger. His self-pity had taken a strong hold on him, and he felt it was his duty to prevent her from having to share in his misery.


	8. Chapter 8

First thing's first Thanks to **Sillyningengirl**, **KitsuneRW**, and **Priestess of Anubis **(Love the username, btw). Truly, you have made my day. I really appreciate it. I was so worried that no one would like it but me... :)

Now, on with the show. :)

**Chapter 8**

Nicole made her way home, though she could barely remember the actual journey afterwards. Her thoughts were scattered, and she was driving herself mad wondering what brought about the sudden change in him. She contemplated why she so desperately wanted him to answer her questions and came to the conclusion that it was the only way she could put all the puzzle pieces together to get a complete picture of the man she believed she had fallen in love with.

She knew that, while he had indeed deceived her by pretending to be her angel of music, his doing so had enabled her to get to know him in a way few people, if any, actually had. She knew she had been given the rare opportunity to see his warm and caring soul, his passion for music, and his desire to share his knowledge and that passion. In short, she had gotten to know Erik's inner beauty, and she had fallen in love with his soul.

She decided she must make him understand this. His attempts to push her away would only strengthen her resolve. She loved his inner beauty, and discovered for the first time that day that she was happy he was a man of flesh and blood, and not an angel.

--------------------

When Nicole left, Erik attempted to stand up on his own but found that, without her assistance, he was unable to. Earlier, he had pretended his leg wasn't in as much pain as it really was so as to lessen her worry over him, and his regret in doing so was just another thing to add to his list of regrets regarding the day's unfortunate turn of events. He was going to have to depend on her for awhile just to survive, and it angered him.

Since he couldn't get up on his own, he resigned himself to lying in his bed and going over the day's crazy events in his mind. The more he thought about how things had spiraled out of control, the more he longed to see Nicole again and apologize to her for everything. His confusion over how to handle the situation started to give him a headache. His leg and shoulder still pained him as well, and so he chose to focus on the physical pain for awhile in order to avoid dealing with the emotional pain he had caused himself and her by shunning her the way he had.

Eventually he became exhausted enough that sleep finally came over him and temporarily freed him from both the physical and emotional pain. He fell into a deep sleep, but instead of the nightmares he had experienced earlier, he found himself dreaming of Nicole. In his dream, they had resumed their music lessons, but he no longer had to hide in the shadows, and their lessons were actually conducted in the family room of her château, her father looking on with a smile.

When he awoke the next morning, the dream was still with him, and the heartache he felt from sending her away renewed itself with a fury. Since he was tired of this heartache that only love seemed to inflict, he decided to double his resolve to put her out of his mind, figuring that he could never have the happiness he'd felt in his dreams anyway because monsters like him were destined to live alone. He felt she didn't deserve the pain he was certain to cause her or anyone else who had the courage to try to get close to him.

--------------------

The next morning, Nicole awoke from her own dream where she was playing duets with Erik in the basement, him on piano and her on violin. She recalled the warmth that filled her each time Erik smiled at her in her dream as they played such beautiful music together. She laid in bed for awhile, trying to recall each and every detail of her dream. After going over the dream several times in her mind, she decided she would work on Erik and persuade him that she could be very good for him. With that resolve in mind, she quickly got dressed, grabbed her violin case and some food and supplies, and headed over to the church with a bounce in her step and a song of love in her heart.

--------------------

His leg and arm were feeling better this morning, so he was able to get up and get dressed with less pain than he had the day before, all the time wondering whether he had frightened Nicole off for good. His feelings were conflicted for he longed to see her, to speak to her. At the same time, he didn't want to hurt her further so he didn't want her to come around anymore, saving them both from the inevitable heartache he was sure would be the result of any more interaction he had with her. He'd never felt so conflicted in all his life.

He noticed she was later than usual, so he figured she had indeed decided to stop coming. Just as he was preparing himself to accept her absence, he heard her calling out to him as if nothing had changed. His heart skipped a beat, and he released a breath he was unaware he'd been holding. Could she really want to see him after all that had happened and even more so, after the way he had treated her the last time he saw her?

He figured she'd probably come down to his lair to find him when he didn't show up, so he quickly debated with himself whether or not he should try to hide or just accept that she wanted to see him. By the time he made up his mind to try and hide, it was too late. She was already standing at the entrance to his lair, calling out to him.

--------------------

Nicole called out to Erik. When he didn't answer, she gently chided herself, "Of course he can't come to you, silly girl. He's injured. You must go down to him." So she made her way to the basement entrance and called to him again.

"Angel, I'm here. May I come down?" she asked. She waited for a response, but none came. "Angel?" she called out again. When he still didn't respond, she changed tactics. "Erik? I know you're down there. I would like to come down to check on you. May I enter?"

"Do as you like," Erik said finally. He braced himself for the flood of emotions that would come as soon as he saw her. When she walked down the stairs, the butterflies in Erik's stomach rose up. She had made good on her promise to return, and his bad behavior the day before hadn't frightened her off.

She was as lovely as ever, and she had a beautiful smile on her face that was directed at him. He tried to make himself remain calm, though just seeing her made his heart leap.

"You're looking better this morning," she said with a smile. "I take it you slept well?"

"Yes, very well, all things considered," he replied.

She laid down the large sack she had been carrying and put her case on the floor. Out of the sack, she pulled a loaf of bread, some fruits and cheeses, and a glass container of orange juice. She reached in again and pulled out a smaller bag, this one filled with medical supplies.

"Time to check my patient," she said. "Afterwards, you can have some breakfast, and then it will be time to begin our music lesson…if you're up to it, that is." She cocked her head to the side with an optimistic smile, hoping that he wouldn't be too tired to listen to her latest musical efforts.

"I'm perfectly fine and don't need a checkup, merci" he stated smugly. "However, breakfast sounds great." He reached for the bread, and she smacked his hand back.

"Sorry, my dear, but the checkup isn't an option. Refuse the checkup, and you're on your own for breakfast," she said sweetly. However, he saw the expression on her face and knew she meant it, so he decided not to argue. Instead, he sat down carefully on the bed and swung his hands out, palms up, as if to say "here I am, do what you will" and then dropped his hands back onto the bed.

With his silent permission, she proceeded to check on his wounds, re-cleaning and re- bandaging them. When she was done, she put the medical supplies back in the bag and fixed a plate of food for Erik. He thanked her and then waited for her to fix one for herself. They ate in silence, each recalling their dreams from the previous evening and wondering if life would allow them to make their respective dreams come true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After they finished eating, Nicole took a few moments to clean up. As she took his plate, he gently grabbed her arm and cleared his throat before saying, "I'm glad you--um--decided to return. I would like to…to say I'm sorry for the way I behaved yesterday. You were more kind to me than I deserved, and I…"

"Apology accepted, Erik," she interrupted with a smile. "Now, are you up for giving me a lesson?" she asked hopefully.

"I would be more than happy to oblige," he said with a smile. And so they had their daily lesson there in his lair. As she played, he silently marveled at the fact that he had nearly lost the privilege of listening to this angel play her beautiful music for him because of his obnoxious behavior the evening before. But for whatever reason, she had returned to him, and he thanked the heavens above for her return.

--------------------

At the end of the lesson, Nicole packed up her instrument while Erik gingerly wandered over to the piano. "I think tomorrow I shall give you some new music to try," he said.

"Getting tired of Monsieur Mozart, are we?" she asked with a grin. "Or is it simply the way I've been playing him?"

"Not at all. In fact, you've come a long way since we began. I truly believe you could perform this piece and get a standing ovation," he said. His praise made her blush. "I was just hoping I could persuade you to play some of my music for a change," he said cautiously.

"Some of _your_ music? You teach, play, _and_ compose? What talent you have, Monsieur," she said in awe. "I would be more than happy to try some of your music. It would be an honor," she said with a slight curtsy.

"Really?" he asked. The look on his face told her he was surprised that she could possibly find it an honor to play his music. No one at the opera house had ever thought playing his work was an honor, so it was a pleasant shock to hear her say such a thing.

"In fact, if you're up for it, why don't we give it a try now?" she offered. "I'd love to hear some of your compositions."

His face lit up at her offer. "You don't have to be getting home right now?" he asked.

"My father had a last-minute business trip to Paris, so I have the house to myself for the next week. I can come and go as I please," she said with a devious grin.

"Well, then let's begin," he said as he quickly gathered the music.

She unpacked her instrument again. "Will you be accompanying me on piano?" she asked, recalling her dream. She looked at him with a smile he couldn't quite understand.

"I would love to," he stated as he laid the music out for her.

She tuned her violin to the piano, looked over the music, and tried to get the tune straight in her head before she played the notes aloud. She desperately wanted to play his composition with the utmost accuracy and give it the justice she was sure it deserved.

"Well, shall we begin?" he asked as he hovered his fingers above the keyboard.

She put her bow to the string, and as their eyes met, they started playing the beautiful music Erik had composed. When they had finished, Nicole had tears forming in her eyes. "It's so beautiful. What is it called?" she asked, looking up towards the ceiling in a brief effort to stave off the tears.

"Music of the Night," he said simply. "I actually wrote lyrics with it as well." He paused before asking, "Would you like to hear them?"

"I'd love to. May I accompany you?" she asked.

"Please do," he answered.

She arranged the music so she could see it better, and after another nod, they started "Music of the Night" once more. She was in awe of his beautiful voice and had to concentrate hard not to just stop playing so she could listen to him sing.

When they finished for the second time, chills were going up and down her body, and she closed her eyes, trying to hear his singing in her head once more. When she opened her eyes, she found he was looking at her with an expression much like a child desperately seeking approval from an overly-critical parent for a job well done. Without saying a word, she shook her head in disbelief, walked over to her case, and put her violin and bow down.

"So…did you…did you like it?" he asked timidly, unable to read her expression.

"Like it?" she asked, shocked that he would even have to ask. "That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard. And your voice…are you sure you're not an angel? It's no wonder I was so easily fooled" she said with a smile as she cocked her head to the right.

As her initial compliment flowed over him, he smiled back at her. He'd never before heard such praise for his work, and he found himself craving more. However, her last comment brought reality crashing down, and he again felt shame for deceiving her for so many months. He saw her sweet smile, but it wasn't enough to remove the guilt he was feeling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Wow…I never knew music like that was possible," she said. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she noticed his sweet smile fade from his lips. "Did I say something wrong?"

He shifted his gaze and cleared his throat as he said, "It's nothing. Perhaps we should take a break." With that, he got up from the piano a little too quickly and banged his knees on the bottom of the keyboard. He let out a surprised "ouch" and, closing his eyes momentarily, paused to calm himself before getting up again, this time avoiding a collision with the piano.

Before she could think to say anything, he was up and out of the room. She was shocked into silence and could only stare at the spot where he had just been sitting. "Oh, no. What did I do? What did I say?" she asked aloud to an empty room. Finally, her senses returned, and she quickly ran out of the room to find Erik and apologize for whatever it was that offended him.

--------------------

Erik walked as quickly as his injured leg would allow. He was glad she didn't follow, though he knew it probably wouldn't take much for her to find him since he was currently in no shape to escape effectively. He wasn't quite sure why he left in such a hurry, but he found he just had to get away. Her kindness followed by an innocent-sounding jab at his earlier deception was just too much for him to handle at that moment. After all, how could she say such kind words about a monster like him anyway? It just didn't fit in with his well-practiced and deeply ingrained sense of self-pity and self-loathing that had been conditioned in him over the years.

Not for the first time or the last, he cursed his lot in life, figuring that he would never be allowed the smallest bit of happiness without having an accompanying serving of guilt that was several times greater, regardless of the situation at hand. He was fairly sure she meant nothing by her comment regarding her being easily fooled, but he still hadn't forgiven himself for the way he had shunned her the previous evening when all she had wanted was to know why he had put so much time and energy into pretending to be her angel of music sent from the heavens.

He had managed to make it just outside the church entrance and down the steps when he heard Nicole calling for him, "Erik? Erik, where are you? I'm sorry if I offended you. Please come back, my sweet angel of music."

She was still looking for him in the church, so he thought he might have enough time to escape into the woods, where he could disappear for awhile. However, his plan was short-lived when she nearly ran him over as she exited the church to look for him outside.

"There you are. Why did you leave as you did? Did I say something to offend you?" she questioned him. She was on the verge of tears, and he chided himself once again. He just couldn't seem to keep things going in the right direction once they started heading that way. He was always messing something up.

He looked at her, his eyes sad and apologetic. He wanted to reach out to her but thought better of it. "I'm sorry, Nicole...so sorry," he said, barely above a whisper. "I just have a bad habit of sabotaging myself when things start going well."

She gave him a pained, teary-eyed smile as she motioned for him to come to her. She was standing a step above him, so she was able to look him almost directly in the eyes. She gently caressed his left arm. "It's okay, Erik. Just please, I beg you to talk to me next time instead of just getting up and walking out on me. Will you promise me that?" she asked pleadingly.

He sighed. "I'll do my best. You know, this whole personal interaction thing is kind of new to me, so you'll have to be patient," he reminded her gently.

"I promise to be patient with you if you'll promise to talk to me when something is bothering you. Do we have a deal?" she asked, extending her hand out.

He shook her hand gently and, with a slight smile, said, "Yes, Mademoiselle, I believe we do."

"Now what does a girl have to do around here to get a friendly hug from her angel?" she asked with eyebrows raised and a slightly devilish grin on her face.

Her expression melted his heart, and he found he couldn't resist her request. He opened up his arms to her, and she nearly knocked him down in her eagerness to feel his arms around her. She hugged him so tight that he could feel it in every fiber of his being. He found himself glad she couldn't see his face as a few tears ran down his cheeks. Her touch was warm and comforting, and he made up his mind then and there that he was going to enjoy his new-found happiness with Nicole for as long as possible.

After their long embrace, she gently pulled away, looking at him with a soft and unmistakable expression of affection. "Shall we return to our duets?" she asked.

He walked around her without a word and went up the stairs, extending his hand to her as he passed by. She smiled and took his hand as they walked back in to the church and returned to the basement where they resumed making their beautiful music together. Nicole's dream from the previous evening had come true, and she found it nearly impossible to conceal her happiness. She was sure her job of convincing Erik that she would be good for him was going to be smooth sailing from here on out. Any thoughts of possible storms disturbing that smooth sailing were miles from her mind. Too bad fate had other plans...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They went back down to his lair, she to her violin and he to his piano. For the next couple of hours, they played various pieces together. When they finally broke for a late lunch, Nicole took the time once again to check on Erik's wounds. Erik noted her devotion to his care and well-being, and was secretly grateful for it. It was still a new concept for him to have someone be that interested in his health and well-being.

Once she was done with her medical checkup, she fixed them both another plate full of fruits, cheeses, and the remaining amount of bread from the morning's breakfast.

As she handed him his plate, something odd came over him as he stated, "You must really like taking care of injured animals."

"Injured animals? Whatever do you mean?" she asked with some confusion.

"I've just noted how quick you are to take care of me, so I simply concluded that you have a thing for wounded creatures," he said.

"I've taken care of a few wounded creatures in my time, yes. However, you hardly qualify as a 'creature,'" she said, noting a hint of his signature self-loathing in his voice as he said the word 'creature.' "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk in such a manner anymore, either," she said with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"Don't I qualify, though?" he asked with a smirk, realizing he was pushing her buttons but unable to stop himself.

"No, you don't. Why would you say such a silly thing?" she questioned.

He looked at her and remembered his promise to himself that he was going to start enjoying the time they had together rather than beating himself up over how much he felt he didn't deserve the enjoyment and comfort he got from her company.

"Oh, never mind. Old habit flaring up, I'm afraid. Remember that whole sabotage thing I mentioned earlier?" he asked. "I guess it's a habit I shall have to work on breaking whenever you're around, my dear. I do apologize."

"You mean the habit you have of being confrontational just to be ornery?" she asked lightly.

"Yes, that very one," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Well, as long as we're on the subject of your bad habits," she started with a smile, "I have one you need to work on breaking, if you don't mind the suggestion, that is."

"Do I really want to hear it?" he asked, a hint of irritation just around the corner.

She saw that he was prepared to get annoyed with her if she continued along her current train of thought. She hadn't meant to irritate him, but she felt it had to be said if they were going to continue to spend time together, and she thought it best to take advantage of the fact that he couldn't easily escape at the moment. "Actually, you're going to hear it whether you like it or not," she stated finally.

He raised his eyebrows to her, wondering how she could dare talk to him in such a manner.

Slightly intimidated by the expression on his face, she began to speak again, "It's just that…I've noticed your tendency to…how can I put it? Your tendency to degrade yourself, such as with the "creature" comment, and…"

"And what?" he asked, the definite tone of irritation creeping into his voice now.

She looked down at her feet as she paused before continuing with a strong voice, "And your uncanny ability to start an argument out of nothing at all." She paused again, knowing she was about to upset him, but she felt he needed to hear what she had to say. She gave him a stern looked and said, "And frankly. Erik, I'm tired of it. I don't know what all you've had to endure during your lifetime to cause you to be so bitter and to have such a low opinion of yourself, but your self-pity is driving me mad. If you insist on belittling yourself whilst I'm around, I'm afraid I'll have to leave."

The tone in her voice caused Erik to recoil a bit. When he recovered his composure, he could feel himself getting angry. Who did this girl think she was, telling him he couldn't feel sorry for himself when she was around? He was fully entitled to such feelings of self-pity and self-loathing if he damn well pleased, and he wasn't about to let her tell him otherwise. The anger started to grow in him. His inner voice tried to remind him of the promise he'd made to enjoy every little moment with her, but he quickly silenced that voice and let his agitation rise.

"You wonder why I'm bitter and have such a low opinion of myself? Would you really like to know why?" he asked vehemently.

His anger took her by surprise. He could see that she was on the verge of tears as she quietly said, "Yes, I would."

Erik paused as he thought about the consequences of the action he was about to take. When his old feeling of chasing her away so as to avoid any more pain to either of them resurfaced, he decided his forthcoming action would be worth the pain he thought he could save them both from having to go through. He didn't want her to leave as she was the one bright thing in his life; however, as he felt he could never be loved by a being as beautiful and as pure as Nicole, he figured it was time to put an end to things once and for all. He just knew she'd run, and in the end, Erik figured it would be for the best.

"You really want to know? Okay. I'll show you," he growled. With that, he pulled her close to him and removed his mask and wig. He pointed to his scarred face and yelled, "This is why I call myself a creature instead of a man. This is why people turn and run from me. Do I frighten you? Do I?"

She let out only a small gasp when he removed his mask, but the piercing look in his eyes felt like a dagger in her heart. She tried to shake off the arm holding her, but his grip only tightened. In his anger, Erik had accidentally knocked her off-balance, so her effort to regain her balance in order to avoid falling seemed to him like she was recoiling in fear. He let her arm go, and she fell back anyway. He then stormed off to the far end of the room, head down and tears falling freely. He knew he'd passed the point of no return with her, and it broke his heart.

"Go ahead and go," he said, his back to her. "Leave me…just like everyone else has. I know you want to. The look of horror on your face says it all."

She closed her eyes as she sat there, replaying the whirlwind of events that had just occurred, trying to wrap her mind around the whole situation. Finally, she got up and walked over to Erik and put her right hand gently on his left shoulder. Her touch was so soft and delicate that he turned around even though he didn't want to face her. When he looked down at her, he saw the tears and the pity in her eyes, and it only served to raise his ire again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry, Erik. I…didn't know," she began. When he had turned around, her hand had remained on him, though she had allowed it to follow around and down to his forearm. She looked down as her fingers moved over to his chest and softly smoothed out the front of his shirt. When she looked back up at him, her eyes were wet with tears, but he saw something more than pity in her eyes this time. He saw that the affection which had been there previously had returned.

Her look softened him, and he lifted his left hand up and caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears. She closed her eyes at his touch, lips slightly parted as she held her breath. Erik couldn't believe that she stood in front of him, eyes closed, and allowed him, a monster, to caress her cheek and dry her tears. He thought it must be a mistake and waited for her to recoil or for him to wake up from another dream. When she didn't recoil, and he determined this was no dream, his own eyes started to tear up again.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the fresh tears on his cheeks. She took the hand he'd been caressing her cheek with and with a gentle squeeze, led him back to the piano bench where she gestured for him to sit. She pulled a chair up in front of him and sat on the edge of it, leaning close to him. She placed her right hand on his left hand which was resting on his left leg, and caressed the previously covered side of his cheek with her left hand.

Her touch made him close his eyes again and take a deep breath, and a few more tears escaped his eyes and slid down his face. Again, she wiped away his tears. He couldn't believe she wasn't revolted by the feel of his horribly mangled cheek, and at the same time, he was nearly overwhelmed by the wonderful feeling he felt he could get used to if allowed to…the feeling of being truly desired for the first time in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again to my recent reviewers: **KitsuneRW, Priestess of Anubis, letthedreamdescend, **and **Blissful Rose**.

Please, please let me know if I've gotten too cheesy or overly sappy with this chapter. It sounded fine when I wrote it a couple of weeks ago, but now it just seems kinda silly sweet... :)

**Chapter 12**

They sat there, gazing into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to break the precious bond that had formed between them. She found herself lost in his eyes, wishing she could take all of his pain away. He was lost in her eyes, his mind filled with conflicting emotions. He relished the affection for him that he seemed to see in her eyes and feel in her touch, but in the same instance, he couldn't comprehend how it was that she could so easily overlook his outward appearance, her actions going against the set standard of fear and loathing that nearly everyone else he'd ever encountered had either met or exceeded.

She sighed deeply before breaking the silence. "Well, dear Erik, I don't know about you, but I'm positively exhausted," she said with a tired smile. Her right hand was still resting on his hand. She squeezed his hand lightly before retracting her hand so she could sit up straight and stretch her back.

He took a deep breath himself and just nodded in agreement.

"Come, I need to check on your wounds, and then you need to rest. It's getting late," she said as she got up and stretched her hand out to him. He gently took it and got up, following her to his bedroom. When they reached the bed, he sat down and looked up at her with the sweetest, sad puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen.

She smiled at him and again caressed the right side of his face lovingly. She vaguely noted that he closed his eyes each time she caressed his face, and it was somehow very endearing to her. That simple action seemed to convey how grateful he was for her tender and willing touch.

"Okay, off with your clothes," she said, accidentally breaking the bond between them by not paying attention to the words she had used.

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a slight smirk. "Off with my clothes?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and then laughed at herself. "You know what I mean. Off with the jacket so that I can check your arm," she said, shaking her head with a faint smile at her own inattention to the words she had chosen.

He took off his jacket and laid back against the mass of pillows near the back portion of the swan bed frame. She slid up his sleeve and checked on his arm and then rolled up his pants leg to re-examine his leg wound. "All looks in order. I'll change the bandages out tomorrow, so you're good for tonight," she said.

He gave her a single nod as she rolled his pants leg back down. As he moved around a bit to make himself more comfortable among the generous amount of pillows, he winced slightly when he moved his right shoulder in a manner that his body didn't much appreciate. He glanced at her, hoping she hadn't seen.

"How's the shoulder?" she asked, cocking her head slightly to the right, waiting to see if he'd tell her the truth. His wincing had definitely not escaped her notice.

"It's fine," he lied. "No problems."

"No problems, huh? That would explain the look of pain that just washed over your face. Nice try," she admonished. "Let me have a look," she said as she gestured for him to sit up.

He rolled his eyes, sighing heavily, but complied with her silent request for him to sit up. She sat in the tiny space between him and the back of the bed frame and proceeded to massage his shoulders gently. She could feel him take a big breath and hold it as soon as she touched him. She continued massaging as she whispered in his ear, "You've got to relax, Erik. Otherwise it does no good."

He could feel her warm breath on the back of his neck, and it took all his might to force himself to release the breath he'd been holding and try to relax. She could feel a slight tremble come over him and heard the shudder in his exhale as he slowly released his breath. She smiled to herself as she imagined his eyes closing again in the tender way he had done earlier each time she had caressed his face. She continued to work on his shoulders, her soothing touch working out the tension from their earlier melee.

"How does that feel?" she asked, not really needing him to answer. She could feel the tension melting away and heard a few soft moans escape his lips. She briefly reflected on the fact that these moans pleased her more than the moans she'd heard when she first saw her angel, given that he was injured and lying among scattered debris at the time, moaning in pain. She had the feeling she was putting him to sleep, so she swept her fingers lightly over his neck and shoulders before gently caressing his right arm as she made an attempt to get up.

When Erik felt her having trouble getting up, he had an overwhelming urge to be ornery and lay back just a little in an effort to keep her where she was. It took Nicole a moment or two to finally realize what Erik was up to. "Excuse me," she said with mock irritation. "It's time for me to get up and for you to get some sleep, so do you mind?"

He laid back further, resting his head on her shoulder. He looked up at her with an impish grin. "I'm sorry, am I in the way?" he asked with false innocence.

"Well, at least your humor has returned," she said with a smile. "I'm glad. Now, if you don't mind, I really do need to get up. This bed frame is terribly uncomfortable, I'm afraid, and my back is killing me."

He decided to comply and let her up, though he silently relished being so close to her.

"Thank you," she said as she clumsily got up. "My back thanks you, too."

"Well, then. Perhaps I can return the courtesy of a shoulder massage," he suggested, trying to ignore the instant jolt of irrational fear that she might shy away from his touch.

"Hmm…I think I could handle that," she said with a smirk. She got herself into position in front of him, waiting patiently as he adjusted his own position, sitting up a little straighter so he could easily move and work on her shoulders.

He'd never given anyone a massage before. Heck, he'd barely even touched anyone else before. So he found himself to be quite nervous as he put his shaking hands on her shoulders and then paused. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her tremble at his touch and found it intoxicating.

"Is something wrong, Erik?" she asked, yanking him out of his reverie.

"Er…no. It's just that I…I've never given… That is, I've never…" he stammered.

"Given a massage before?" she finished for him.

"Yes, that's it," he said with a little embarrassment.

"No worries. Let me show you," she said. "Give me your hand."

He hesitated before he slipped his left hand between her left side and arm, and again released a deep, shuddering breath. She turned ever so slightly and saw that, as she had predicted to herself, his eyes were tightly closed. He looked so beautiful in that moment that it took all her strength not to turn around and kiss him. Instead, she settled for smiling at him before turning her attention back to his outstretched and trembling hand.

She took his hand and started massaging gently with both of her hands. She held his hand up enough so he could see over her shoulder, but she had the feeling his eyes were still closed. "Erik, are you able to see what I'm doing, or are you too lost in a state of relaxation?" she inquired with a smile.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Did you say something?" he asked dreamily. Focusing his attention on watching as her hands moved lovingly over his, he said, "Oh, okay. I think I get it."

"Here, give me your other hand. It always feels strange when only one half is done," she said, laying his left hand off to the side and waiting for his other hand. After a moment's hesitation, he gave her his other hand, and she proceeded to massage it as well. When she was done, she placed his right hand to the side, and asked, "Okay. Is that better now?"

He took a moment to flex his hands, opening and closing them multiple times before saying, "Yes, thank you very much. That felt…wonderful." He then put his freshly-massaged hands back on her shoulders and proceeded to mimic her actions. Unfortunately, his inexperience caused him to squeeze a bit too hard, and he heard her cry out softly.

He quickly stopped, his hands flying from her shoulders to her upper arms as he pulled her back towards him and called her name, "Nicole? I'm sorry. Was I too rough?"

"Just a little on the hard side," she said, "though not to worry. I'm not as fragile as I look. You're not going to break me. Shall we try again?"

"Yes, if you're sure about this" he said timidly as he put his hands back on her shoulders and tried again. Again, he was a bit rougher than she could handle, and again she cried out.

"Damn! Nicole…I'm sorry. Apparently I don't have what it takes to be gentle," he said with disappointment in his voice.

"Nonsense," she replied. "I have an idea. Treat my shoulders as you would your keyboard."

He thought for a moment and then put his hands back in place and caressed her shoulders with a tenderness she had never felt from him before. Apparently her suggestion was the perfect analogy. She let herself relax, and Erik took sweet pleasure in hearing the same gentle moans from her as she'd caused him to make earlier.

He knew her words had given him the right mental picture, and he reveled in being able to touch her in such a manner as he'd never done with anyone before. He was rapidly forming the opinion that this was by far the best day of his entire life. It was the first time he'd ever felt truly appreciated for his talent; the first day he felt wanted by anyone; and the first day someone had made him feel like a true man and not a monster.

After the massage, she got up and thanked him for an incredible job on her shoulders. While she had the urge to just lie down beside him and feel his strong arms envelop her, she knew she must be getting home and he must rest. So she said her good-nights to him and kissed him on the forehead before she turned to go.

"Nicole?" he called to her as she reached the door.

"Yes, Erik?" she asked

"Thank you again…for everything," he said.

"You're more than welcome. I'll see you in the morning, my sweet angel of music," she said with a smile. She then walked out the door, gathered her stuff, and went home.


	13. Chapter 13

**KitsuneRW:** Thanks so much for the cyber cookie. My first one ever! You're so sweet!

To stave off the interesting threat of an attack by **Priestess of Anubis**' army of Chipmunks in Battle Armor, here's another quick update. The chapter's kinda short, but hopefully it'll keep me safe from attack until tomorrow's update. :)

**Chapter 13**

The whole way home, Nicole felt like she was on Cloud 9. Not only had she managed to bring her dream to reality, but a far greater connection than she could ever have hoped for seemed to have occurred between herself and Erik. She truly felt as though she had found her soul mate. As she walked the short distance from the church back to her château, she analyzed why she thought they should be together.

She began her analysis by going over his physical features. Despite the scars on the right side of his face, the left was devastatingly handsome, and in a strange way, she actually found the mask kind of sexy. The sight of his strong physique and slender build was enough to make her quiver.

On further thought, she found the main reason she was so drawn to him was his passion for music, his voice which melted her whether he spoke or sang, and his strong need and desire to be loved. Nicole had always been one who had to feel needed and wanted to feel complete, and Erik filled that need of hers, and then some. She had a feeling he'd never take her for granted because to do so would cost him the one thing in life she knew he wanted more than anything else, and that was to be loved despite all of his scars, mental and physical.

When she got into bed that evening, she vowed to herself that she was going to work on bringing Erik out of his shell and into the real world, showing him that the world wasn't only filled with the cruelty he'd always experienced. She wanted him to be a part of her world, to show him that the world really could be a beautiful place, and though she knew it might be a difficult task to undertake, recalling the look on his face each time she caressed his cheeks gave her the resolve and devotion to accomplish that task.

--------------------

Erik laid awake in bed for quite awhile, staring at the ceiling. For the first time in his life, he was unable to sleep because he was actually happy being who he was. His mind kept playing all the tender moments he'd experienced at Nicole's hands, and part of him was afraid that if he went to sleep, he'd wake up and discover the whole thing was a dream.

He could still feel the tight hug she'd given him that afternoon even after he'd stormed out on her. His skin could still feel her gentle, loving touch. He could also still feel her lips on his forehead as she leaned over and gave him a kiss. Yes, he could definitely label this day as the best one of his life, and he owed it all to Nicole.

As he laid there, focusing on and reliving all the good aspects of the day, he forced any bad thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want his normal self-pity or self-doubt to taint these precious memories. He, too, decided to analyze what it was about her that affected him so, beyond the fact that she was the only person he had ever known who actually wanted contact with him of any nature.

He found her physically attractive. Though her long, brown curls and petite figure reminded him of Christine, and the fact that she was extremely musically inclined, that was where the similarities ended. While Christine had been affectionate because Erik had forced her to with an ultimatum regarding Raoul's life, Nicole had been affectionate purely of her own accord, and for that, Erik found he wouldn't trade Nicole for the world, not even if Christine showed up at his doorstep and professed her undying love for him.

He decided then and there that he would work on courting Nicole, perhaps eventually persuading her to stay with him in his world. He knew he had been fortunate to find Nicole, and he wasn't about to let her go. He would do everything in his power to strengthen the bond that had formed between them that day. As his mind repeated his new resolution over and over, he finally found himself tired enough to sleep. When sleep came, so did the dreams. His subconscious was kind enough to let him relive all of the day's glorious moments with her, and a smile crept over Erik's face as he slept.


	14. Chapter 14

**KitsuneRW:** Just a guess, but it sounds like you've been watching "Miss Congeniality" lately, haven't you? Thanks for the cyber kitten... I shall hug him and squeeze him and call him George... if that quote from the Bugs Bunny cartoon with the abominable snowman doesn't show my age, then I don't know what would. :)

**Priestess of Anubis**: I hope this update will placate you for now, and just ask that you and **Blissful Rose** don't combine your armies...then I might be in a bit of trouble. :)

My reviewers are getting vicious... so thanks to another threat by **Blissful Rose**, here's an update. Hope ya'll enjoy.

**Chapter 14**

"Erik? Are you awake and up?" Nicole called out from the entrance to Erik's lair. "I've got breakfast…some croissants and jam, plus some fruits and juice. Can I come down?"

"Go ahead and come down," he hollered.

She came down with a basket in her hand and a spring in her step. As soon as she saw Erik, she smiled. Her face was beaming, and Erik had just enough time to wonder and hope that he might possibly be the reason she seemed so happy.

"Morning, Angel. How do you feel this bright and sunny morning?" she asked cheerfully.

He couldn't help but smile back at her. Her high spirits were contagious. "I'm fine," he said as he cleaned off a spot for her to put the basket down. "Obviously you're in a bit of a good mood. Might I ask the reason?" he inquired good-naturedly.

She walked over and laid the basket down. Then she walked over to Erik, put her right hand on his left shoulder for balance, got on her tip-toes, and gave him a kiss on his left cheek. He looked down at her, pleasantly surprised. "The reason I'm in such a good mood is you, of course," she said blatantly.

"Me? Why me?" he asked.

"Because discovering that my angel is a man of flesh and blood and not just a spirit has been the best thing to ever happen to me," she said with a smile. "It's just a wonderful feeling to know that my best friend and angel has a physical form…and a nice one at that," she added, raising her eyebrows up and down a couple of times and blushing slightly.

Not expecting this answer in the slightest, Erik stared at her with raised eyebrows, his chin nearly to his chest as he tried to take in what she was saying. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Had she really just called him her best friend and said he had a nice form?

"Did I hear you correctly? Your best friend?" he asked with astonishment.

She put her right hand on his left cheek and said, "Yes, Erik, you heard me correctly. I did indeed call you my best friend." She smiled tenderly at his surprised look and then turned back to her basket and started to unload its contents: croissants and jam, fruits and juice, along with plates, glasses, and silverware. "I also said you had a nice form," she murmured under her breath. She quickly fixed a couple of plates and then handed one to him. She walked over to one of the oversized chairs and sat down. Erik stood there with the plate in his hand, but his mind was still trying to process what this beautiful girl had just called him.

"Come and sit down, Erik," she said, gesturing to the chair near her.

Finally, he came and sat beside her and proceeded to eat. She watched him intently, an affectionate smirk playing at her lips. "Why does that shock you so?" she asked.

"I've never been anyone's best friend before," he said, astounded. "In fact, outside of Madame Gir…someone from my past, I've never been anyone's friend at all," he said matter-of-factly.

"Madame who?" she asked with a look of curiosity.

"Never mind. Just someone from long ago," he said firmly, silently mourning the pleasant mood that had just been broken. "It's no one for you to concern yourself with."

"Aah," she exclaimed. She bit her lip before proceeding, "Erik, not to start an argument here, but if we're going to work on getting closer, you're going to have to start opening up to me. See, that's how it works when two people get to know each other."

"Well, then perhaps we shouldn't work on getting closer," he said resignedly. "My past is for me to keep, and you'll have to forgive me, but it's not something I'm ready to share, perhaps ever." He looked sternly at her, hoping he'd gotten his point across.

She thought for a moment. Did she really want to risk a future with him by dwelling on the past? She decided it wasn't worth the risk, so instead, she put her plate down and went down on her knees before him. He looked at her, the same astonishment as before replacing the stern look he had just given her. She took his plate and put it off to the side as she took his hands in hers.

"If you do not wish to discuss your past, then I shall not press the issue," she said. "I don't want to push you away, so I'll respect your wishes."

He looked at her, blinking rapidly, unable to speak.

She smiled and caressed his cheek again. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. He heard her let out a deep breath. He returned her hand to his lap and gazed into her eyes. Their connection was back, and they continued to gaze into each other's eyes until Nicole's knees couldn't take her weight anymore. She had worked herself into a position to stand up when he stood up himself and then gently pulled her up to him.

They stood together for some time before she finally reached up, eyes closed, and gently kissed him on the lips, allowing herself to linger before dropping back down. When she opened her eyes and looked up at him, she couldn't quite make out the expression on his face, and she suddenly found herself doubting that he'd wanted her to kiss him at all.

When she pulled away, Erik opened his eyes and took in the sight of her watching him intently. He couldn't believe she'd willingly kissed him, and thoughts of his first kiss with Christine came unbidden into his mind. And though he tried to avoid it, Nicole's sweet kiss caused the same reaction he'd had to Christine's, save for one change. He didn't have to give her up like he had to give up Christine. He noted that wonderful difference and simply let the tears come, fleetingly hoping his reaction wouldn't scare her off.

Nicole watched as his tears started to fall, and she was unsure what to do. Ultimately, she just simply smiled lovingly at him and put her hand on his left cheek. He put his hands on her shoulders and then turned and staggered away from her. She was thoroughly puzzled by his reaction and went over to comfort him. She turned him around and tried to recapture his gaze, but he refused to look at her, preferring instead to stare at his shoes. She put her fingers to his chin and tried to gently push his chin up so as to make him look at her, but still he resisted.

She sighed and took his hand as she simply said, "Come with me."

He let her lead him to the bedroom. When they got to the bed, she gestured for him to sit but he preferred to stand. She turned to face him and tried again to make him look at her. When he refused again, she was more forceful, and he finally complied.

The look on his face and the tears he shed tore at her heart, and in his exhaustion, he fell to his knees at her feet. In an effort to comfort him, she dropped down and pulled him to her, consoling him as a mother would console her child. He let her pull him to her, and eventually, her calming gestures had their intended affect, and his sobs abated.

Eventually, he stood up straight and looked at her through blood-shot eyes. She smiled slightly and wiped away the tears on his left cheek. She wanted to take off the mask but wasn't sure how he'd react and she didn't want to upset him now that she'd gotten him calmed down, so she left it alone for the time being. Instead, she asked, "Are you okay, Erik?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before responding. He opened his eyes again and said, "Yes, I'm fine now. Sorry I fell apart on you."

"You scared me, you know. I was afraid I'd done something wrong by kissing you," she said, squeezing his hand gently.

"No, not at all," he said. "It's just that…I've only been kissed once before, and so it just…took me by surprise, is all."

"Ah, well, perhaps we should remedy that," she said with a slightly devilish grin. She then leaned up and kissed him again. This time, though, he kissed her back, reveling in the intimacy of the kiss that she offered up to him willingly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jen Lennon: **Glad you dropped by. I've been enjoying your story on Gerry's site. Thanks for the review, and I look forward to the updates on your story.

**MetalMyersJason:** Thanks for a second review. Do you really think that I would do such a thing as break his heart again? Heck, I wrote this silly story just so I _could_ give him some happiness... Alas, though, you'll have to read on to find out what happens. :)

Well, on with the show. Sorry for the long chapter, but the dictation in my head just kept coming and coming, so being the good court reporting student that I am, I had to take it all down and present it to ya'll to read. Enjoy...

**Chapter 15**

She gently pulled away from their second and more intimate kiss to see his response, wondering if he would react in the same manner as before. He still had a look of disbelief on his face, but this time, the tears did not come. She smiled at him and then rested her left cheek on his chest. Timidly, he put his arms around her as he felt her arms go around his waist.

"What are you thinking, Erik?" she asked softly.

"Thinking?" he asked, his voice sounding distant. "Just trying to take in all that has happened in the past few days, I suppose."

"The past few days," she mused. "Yes, a lot has happened in the past few days, from one extreme to the other, no?"

He let out a soft chuckle and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, most certainly, little one. It has been a most interesting last few days," he said.

"I'm guessing you never would have imagined this to be the end result to your crash to the first floor, eh?" she asked as she looked up at him with a smile.

"No, I never would have imagined this could happen to me ever," he said with amazement. "Let's just say I never would have believed there was anyone in this cruel world that would actually desire my company, let alone nurse me back to health, bring me music and breakfast, and then kiss away my tears," he said as he looked at her with a tender smile to match her own.

"And deal with your stubbornness," she added, wearing an expression on her face so as to ensure he knew she was only teasing him.

"Yes, and deal with my stubbornness," he said as he rolled his eyes.

She hugged him tight before pulling away and gesturing towards the bed and a place to sit down. She and Erik sat down, and he looked at her expectantly, feeling sure she had something she wanted to say.

"I think that we…we should discuss where things are going to go from here, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, we should definitely figure out where to go from here," he said after some hesitation. He wanted to blurt out his request for her to join him in his underground world, but he knew that wouldn't be prudent. At the same time, she wanted to blurt out her desire for him to come stay at the château and get away from this dirty old church…with her father's permission, of course.

"Well, I think it's safe to say we've moved past the usual student-teacher relationship," she said with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, that, we have, my dear. Kissing the teacher does tend to move one beyond that normal point of teaching and learning," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Beyond the point of teaching and learning the violin, anyway," she agreed. "But I'd say we're still teaching and learning, though. It's just a vastly different subject."

"Yes, well, um…" he stammered.

She congratulated herself on leaving him speechless since he always seemed to have a comeback to her comments.

"Anyway, I was thinking…" she started.

"Yes? About what?" he questioned.

"When my father returns, I'd like to tell him about you, and I'd like for the two of you to meet," she said. She watched his expression carefully, knowing that this was a lot to ask of him but hoping he wouldn't refuse her request.

"Do you really feel that is wise? Your father would no doubt disown you if he knew you were spending your time with the Pha…with a monster such as myself," he finished lamely.

"A monster such as yourself, huh? I thought we had agreed that you wouldn't refer to yourself in such an awful, untrue manner," she chided him. "Do you mean a man who feels more comfortable wearing a mask to hide half of his face and living in the basement of an abandoned church to avoid the rest of the world?" she asked with surprising directness.

He glared at her. Such directness was almost unheard of coming from a woman, and he found that he didn't like her summing up his miserable existence in such simple terms, however true those terms were.

"Well, my father will find out one way or the other, so I thought it would be best if I simply introduced the two of you at the start, rather than waiting," she said.

"And how, exactly, would he find out?" Erik asked.

"Because he's going to want to know why the time I spend at the church has increased substantially," she replied. "I refuse to stop spending time with you just because my father will be back in a few days. You mean far too much to me to just abandon you."

He paused as he let her words echo in his head. She had actually said that he meant something to her. Things had indeed changed so much from three days ago when he was still nothing but the voice of the fictitious angel of music to her. She watched him as he zoned out, thinking everything over very carefully.

"Erik?" she asked. "Are you all right?" His silence disturbed her.

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"I asked if you were all right," she said with some concern.

"Yes, I'm quite fine, thank you," he said coolly.

"Look, I know it's a lot to ask of you, but I really want to introduce you to my world. And meeting my father would be the first step," she said, her eyes welling up with tears. She was hoping he wouldn't refuse her, but she was starting to realize she might actually have to fight hard for what she wanted where he was concerned, and it scared her.

As always, the thought of him being the cause of her tears tore at his heart. He decided on the spot that he would do as she asked. He could deal with stepping into her world for a brief time, if for no other reason than to show her that he didn't belong there.

"Very well," he said. "I will go with you to meet your father whenever you ask. Perhaps then you'll see that I don't belong in your world."

"Don't belong? Oh, Erik. How could you say that? Of course you belong. The problem with you is that you've only experienced dealing with people who have no kindness in their hearts for someone only slightly different from them. You just need to be shown that not everyone is like that. You'll see," she said with a knowing smile.

"Only slightly different?" he asked incredulously, staring at her before quickly standing up and walking out the bedroom door and back into the main room. He walked over to the piano and shuffled some of the manuscripts laying there as he thought of what to say to her. Could this precious angel of his really believe he was only slightly different from everyone else?

She quickly followed him out to the main room, trying to control her irritation before it got the best of her. She looked at him, shaking her head.

"Little one, I know you are young," he said with a hint of sarcasm, "but you need to realize that I'm more than a little different, and that no one, besides you, seems to have the courage to get to know me as you have."

She fought back the urge to smack him upside the head, and instead looked at him defiantly, realizing his self-pity annoyed her. It suddenly reminded her of long-forgotten memories involving her parents. "Actually, I wasn't given a choice in the matter, if you remember?" she shot back. "I got to know you because I thought you were an angel sent from the heavens. You remember, four months of talks about music and things in general? Of believing you were something…someone…different."

He shot her a guilty look and then quickly looked away. She forgot her anger when she saw the look on his face.

Her look softened as she approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Actually, I think it worked out rather well," she said. "Although the mask and what lies beneath wouldn't have frightened me in the first place, it was a rare and wonderful opportunity to get to know you as I did, and for that, I'm grateful. I got the chance to see the beautiful soul that lies beneath the rough exterior you're so ashamed of."

Erik turned around and stared at her. "Beautiful soul?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Erik. You have a beautiful soul, truly. I've known many people who look perfect on the outside, but their souls are marred by the terrible attitudes that they carry with them throughout their life," she said. "Attitudes of greed and power or social superiority, to name but three…ones that leave them very shallow inside with no love for anyone but themselves or money or whatever their obsession is."

He sat down in a nearby chair and contemplated all that she had said, and she waited patiently for him to process everything. With her words, Nicole's desire to be with him, to comfort and guide him, she had indeed saved him from his solitude. He decided he would put forth his best effort to fit into his sweet angel's world, knowing once and for all that his heart now belonged to her, and he intended to do everything in his power to make her happy for the rest of her life; however, his expression changed when the little voice inside his head reminded him that he hadn't completely secured his position with Nicole. He still had to meet her father and hoped that her father would be as accepting of him as she had been. The prospect of a negative reaction on Monsieur Clary's part was very real, and Erik realized he must prepare himself for the worst even though he hoped for the best.

As he contemplated how he should react if the meeting with Nicole's father didn't go well, his thoughts turned, one by one, to his life in general, and that caused his mind to wander far away from his lair beneath this old, abandoned church that had led him to Nicole and brought him the first bit of happiness he'd had in a very long time.


	16. Chapter 16

I wasn't going to update until later, but ya'll are being far too sweet, so here's another one, though rather short.

**Blissful Rose:** If you and **Priestess of Anubis** take over the world, can I be the court violinist/cellist? And Erik can be the court singer/pianist!

**catnipp:** Thanks for the review. Appreciate it lots!

**Erik's Shadow:** Thanks for the compliment on Nicole's personality. And I'm glad you think Erik's nice. I just picture him as having so much to give when the right person comes along, so I tried to put at least a little of that in his manner.

Anyway... I guess ya'll are getting a bit spoiled with the updates--Published it on 7/18/05, and here it is, 7/25/05, and you've got just over half of the story already...But hey... it's cool to be able to update for people who like a story that almost never got published due to fear of it being too sappy. Love ya'll lots. Thanks again for the reviews. Keep 'em coming... :)

**Chapter 16**

She came over to the chair and leaned down on her knees in front of him, looking up at him. His brow was furrowed, and he seemed to be deep in thought. When she couldn't attract his attention, she decided to go fix something for them to eat, as it was getting late, and they had forgotten to eat lunch.

She returned with two plates of food, handing one to Erik, who took it absently.

"Erik, dear?" she asked. His silence was starting to worry her. She spoke a little louder. "Erik!"

"Hmm?" he muttered, looking very distant.

"You need to eat something. You've still got to heal, and you need your strength," she said, nudging the plate in his hand.

"Yes, of course," was all he said in return.

They sat and ate in silence, and when they were through, Nicole took the plates and cleaned up.

"Erik, dearest, I must be going. I have things that must be tended to at the house. Will you be all right?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," came his repeated reply.

She walked over to him and repeated herself, hoping he was actually aware she was about to leave him for the night. First, she tried simply touching his hand, but he didn't respond. She tried shaking his shoulder, but still, he just sat there, looking distant. Finally, she sat down in his lap, and all of a sudden, he was quite aware of her presence.

"Welcome back, Monsieur. Where have you been?" she said with a grin.

"Sorry. I was just simply thinking over the events of my life and how they've led me to you. All the things I've had to endure over the years, all the pain and humiliation, finally to find the one person who accepts me for all that I am, and it happened in the space of three days," he said, clearly astounded. He left out the bit of dwelling on the possibility that her father might not like his daughter's choice for a suitor, as he knew Nicole would get irritated with him and tell him his fear was unnecessary, something he really wasn't in the mood to hear.

"Yes, amazing, isn't it?" she asked rhetorically. "Well, as I said before, I must go back to the château, but I'll be back in the morning, and I think I shall bring my violin with me. Perhaps we can return to our lessons and duets. What do you think?"

"By all means, my dear, please do," he said. "When does your father return home from Paris?"

"In a couple of days, I think. Until then, we can continue our day-long visits," she said. "However, let's try to avoid the trend of the past couple of days of going from one extreme to the other, emotionally speaking, if you don't mind," her face cocked to one side with a tender look that caused him to smile back at her.

"Ask, and ye shall receive, my dear," he replied. With that, she hopped up from his lap and headed towards the door. Erik got up and followed her, walking with her as far as the church entrance before they shared another embrace and an intimate, loving kiss before she departed for home.

On the way home, Nicole sent a prayer of thanks to the heavens for sending her Erik. As she walked, she thought over how exactly she was going to introduce Erik to her father. She wondered how her father was going to react to the man she had fallen in love with.


	17. Chapter 17

**Priestess of Anubis:** Thanks so much for promising to employ me rather than enslave me. For that, I may even try to come up with another story sometime.

**Jen Lennon:** I am so with you on wishing more guys could be like the Erik I have here...Hence why I wrote him that way... :)

**KitsuneRW:** Loved the impromtu singing review. It was a bit odd to write the story without any singing parts, but since it's a wee bit easier to write words than music and/or lyrics, I think I'll just stick to the words. Probably safer that way as my talent for improv on violin is far too out of practice.

**Kanya13666:** Thanks so much for the sweetest review I've ever had. I'm so glad you like the story. It's been awesome being able to share something as personal as one's first foray into the field of writing and find readers who like it. Love the black rose with a red ribbon...thnx!

Anyway, thanks again to all those who have reviewed, listed my story in their favorites, and in their story alerts. Ya'll are truly awesome. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter 17**

The next two days passed quickly, the pattern pretty much the same as the previous days, minus the arguments and tears. Erik and Nicole would play their duets, partake of the food she brought, and spend time talking and gazing into each other's eyes. Nicole had never been happier, and she wished the time they spent in such a manner was endless.

Erik had also never been happier. He finally found someone with the same passion for music that he held. The fact that she was beautiful and didn't mind his deformities only added to his happiness. However, in the recesses of his mind, he couldn't help but think how meeting her father was probably going to put an end to it all.

When the day arrived for Erik to finally meet Nicole's father, he found himself to be in a minor state of panic, though he refused to let her see him in such a state. He simply decided he would follow her cue and hope for the best.

--------------------

Nicole had received word that her father would be back at the château sometime in the early afternoon, so she had plenty of time to have breakfast and a music lesson with her angel. She quickly got dressed, prepared some food, and headed off to the church with her violin.

When she got there, Erik had already prepared their lesson material. He wanted her to play some more compositions of his, and he was trying to ignore the rising feeling that today's events were going to put a complete stop to the budding relationship that had started between him and Nicole.

They had their breakfast, she played his compositions, and all was copasetic between the two of them. At noon, she told Erik she must return to the house to wait for her father. She was going to tell her father all about what had happened the past week, minus the intimate kisses they had shared, that is, and then come for Erik, bringing him back to the house so the two most important men in Nicole's life could meet.

When Nicole said she was planning to reveal all that had happened, Erik's nervousness increased. "If you plan on telling your father that I pretended for four months to be your angel of music, your father is going to hate me instantly for deceiving his daughter in such a manner. Once that instant dislike is in place, it will only be cemented when you bring home a man who hides behind a mask," he said with a touch of sadness.

"Perhaps you are at least partially correct in that telling him how it is we began will indeed anger him; however, I've never lied to my father, and I'm not about to start now. Especially since I want his blessing where you are concerned, and lying to him about it will only cause more problems in the end," she said, somewhat resignedly. "I'll explain it carefully and make him see that although it was an unusual way to begin things, I couldn't be happier than I am when I'm with you. Once he sees that, he'll have no choice but to accept you," she said naively.

"As you wish, my dear," he said with a sigh. "However, don't be surprised if things don't end up the way you wanted. Trying to ignore the wrongs that led up to something right, especially when it involves a man's beloved daughter, can be quite a difficult thing to do."

"Well, no matter," she said with a determined smile. "I'll make him see, and things will work out." With that, she gave him a lingering kiss and then gathered her stuff and returned to the château to await her father's arrival.

After she left, Erik paced back and forth, debating whether or not he should perhaps disappear and avoid meeting Nicole's father. He knew that to do such a thing would hurt her immensely, and she'd likely never forgive him for doing so, but he couldn't help but wonder if it would be better to cause disappointment now rather than her having to go through the inevitable pain and disappointment when her father adopted the attitude Erik expected from him -- an attitude of shoot to kill instead of allowing his daughter to remain with the erstwhile Phantom of the Opera.

--------------------

Around 1 p.m., Nicole heard the approaching carriage outside. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized the time for talking to her father about Erik was nearly at hand. She quickly got up and rushed over to the door. She planned to greet him with a smile, hoping he was in a jovial mood from his trip.

As he got out of the carriage and stepped down to the ground, she called out to him. "Hello, Papa. How was your trip?" she asked as she ran down the steps to him.

He smiled at her as he put down his briefcase and gave his daughter a hug. "My trip was just fine, my dear. Very successful, in fact. I just hope you weren't too lonely being here by yourself while I was gone."

"No, Papa, I wasn't lonely," she said with a slightly nervous smile. She grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door as she called back to him, "In fact, Papa, when you have a free moment, I need to speak with you. I have something to tell you, and it's…well, it's kind of important."

He looked curiously after his daughter as she bounced back into the house. The servants unloaded the carriage, and the driver took the carriage to the stables to care for the horses. Monsieur Clary made his way to the front door and headed for the library, his favorite room in the whole house.

Shortly, Nicole entered the library, knowing that would likely be her father's first stop. She knew how much he loved this room, and she was correct on her hunch that she'd find him there.

"So your trip was successful, huh?" she asked. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Yes, it was very successful. In fact, the business partner I met with will be joining us for dinner tonight, along with his wife," he said. "Now, what was it you wished to discuss with your Papa?"

"Discuss? Oh, yes…well, you see…" she stammered. She found she was starting to lose her courage to explain everything to him about Erik.

"Well? Out with it, child. I haven't got all day. I must prepare for our guests," he said, though he had a smile on his face.

She took a deep breath before beginning. "Well, it's like this, Father. While you were gone, something quite…unusual…happened," she said timorously.

"Yes? What?" he asked, growing impatient.

"You might want to sit down while I explain the situation," she said, gesturing to his favorite chair. She bit her lower lip as she smiled, raising her eyebrows and giving him a guilty puppy dog look, hoping to butter him up a bit as she prepared to relay her story to him about Erik.

At this, Monsieur Clary raised his eyebrows with suspicion but heeded her urge for him to have a seat.

For the next hour and a half, Nicole explained the main details of what had happened, beginning with the voice she'd heard four months ago that claimed to be her angel of music and ending with her falling in love with the masked man who lived in the basement of the abandoned church. She did, of course, leave out the various details of dealing with Erik's self-pity and the arguments that had ensued, and the kissing as well, as she figured her father would be none too happy to know of the impropriety his daughter had shown with an almost complete stranger.

After she finished explaining everything, her father simply sat in his chair, pondering the unique tale his daughter had just told him. Her story gave him a lot to digest, but he was proud of his daughter for her courage to be so honest and up front with him.

She looked at him with anticipation, wondering if she would end the evening locked in her room or if he would grant her request to give Erik a chance.

Finally, he looked at her with a slight air of resignation on his face. She had her mother's stubbornness, so he knew he would never be able to talk sense into her regarding this masked stranger. "You really believe you love this man whose first act was to deceive you?" he asked.

"Yes, Father, I do. If it weren't for his deception, I never would have come to know him the way no one else ever dared," she stated. "He truly is a wonderful man, and he needs someone who is willing to look past the scars on his face and see what's beneath. And I'm that person," she said proudly.

"Very well," he said. "If you would care to invite him to dinner, that is fine with me, though he'll have to share the company of my business partner and his wife. If he's comfortable with that, then I'm okay with him coming," he said with a smile. "Just bring him soon so that we may have a chance to talk before our other guests arrive."

She squealed with delight and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, Papa. You'll see, he's a true gentleman. He'll be so thrilled, I just know it," she said as she turned and practically ran out the door. She wanted to get to Erik as soon as possible so that they could return quickly, and Monsieur Clary could get the chance to meet the love of his daughter's life.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks again for the reviews. I guess you'll just have to wait and see who the mystery guests are... How's the suspense:) Enjoy...

**Chapter 18**

When Nicole made it back to the church once again, she found Erik frantically pacing in the front room with his hands clasped behind his back. She watched him go back and forth, back and forth, before she cleared her throat to get his attention. When he looked up, she came towards him, smiling cheerfully.

"So how did it go?" he asked, noting that he was still nervous.

"Actually, my dear angel, it went quite well," she said. "In fact, he has invited you to come to dinner tonight, though I must warn you. His business partner from Paris will also be joining for dinner, along with his wife. Father is anxious to meet you, so he's hoping you'll be comfortable with having dinner with us and our two guests."

She had a feeling he would decline the offer since it was stressful enough to meet her father, but to add in two other guests was perhaps too much to ask.

Erik sat down in a nearby chair, looking pensive. "Two other people, eh? Do you happen to know who these other two are?" he asked, obviously feeling uneasy.

"I only know they are from Paris. At least that's where Papa's business trip was to, and he said that it was his recent business partner and wife," she said, still hoping that he wouldn't decline the invitation. "I would really like you to come, but if it would make you too uncomfortable, then I understand. Perhaps we should postpone until tomorrow."

He looked at her, the optimism shining in her eyes. If she could accept him as he was, then he suddenly found he didn't care if anyone else could or not. "I would be pleased to join you, your father, and the mysterious Parisian guests for dinner tonight," he said, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

For the second time that day, Nicole squealed with delight, though this time it was Erik she hugged tightly. "Thank you, Erik. You have no idea how much this means to me," she said. "You have truly made my night," she whispered into his ear.

"You're more than welcome, little one," he said. He could feel the tears trying to build up, but for once, they were tears of contentment. By him agreeing to join them for dinner, he had made her very happy, and he found he liked the selfish pleasure of being the cause of her joy.

She reluctantly pulled away and said, "Father wanted us to try to come early so that the two of you would have a chance to talk before the other guests arrive. Would that be agreeable?"

"Your wish is my command, Mademoiselle," he said with a smile.

As she returned his smile, he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do that again until much later.

"How do I look?" he asked as they prepared to leave his lair.

"Wonderful as always, my dear angel," she beamed. "Your coming to dinner tonight means so much to me. Truly, Erik, thank you."

He smiled at her and then, curling her arm around his, he led her out the door and they made their way to the Clary family château.

--------------------

As they approached the house, Nicole noticed Erik's nervousness increase. She pulled him to a stop and made him look at her. "Hey…are you okay?" she asked, watching him closely.

"Yes, I'm fine…just fine," he replied, eyes darting back and forth.

She put her hands on his face and steadied him, forcing him to look directly at her. "You'll be fine. I promise. Now, take a deep breath," she said.

Erik closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath and then another one. When he opened his eyes, he felt relaxed and able to continue. A small smile appeared on his lips as he wrapped her arm around his once again, and they resumed their walk to the château.

--------------------

"Where is that daughter of mine," Monsieur Clary mumbled to an empty room. "Perhaps she could not convince this angel of hers to do the honorable thing and meet her Papa,"

Suddenly, from the hall, Monsieur Clary heard his daughter shout out, "Papa, I'm back."

"In the library," he shouted back. He turned from the window, waiting to see this mystery man who had claimed his daughter's heart.

She led Erik to the library. She could feel nervousness coming off him in waves. She was starting to regret bringing him, but she knew it would have to happen sooner or later if she was going to entertain the idea of spending the rest of her life with her angel of music.

As they walked in the door, Erik was startled by Monsieur Clary's quick walk to greet them. As her father approached them, Erik was finally able to see why Nicole would never have been frightened of his own disfigurement.

Monsieur Clary's face bore a large scar down the right side of his face, both above and below his right eye, and his right eye was an eerie, milky white. From the looks of it, he had been in a battle and lost, or perhaps he had lost the battle but won the war.

"Hello Monsieur…?" he started.

"Erik will do just fine, Monsieur Clary," Erik said as he shook his hand.

"Well, then, Erik, it is. I've heard so much about you. In fact, you're all I've heard about from my dear daughter since my return from Paris," he said, smiling at Nicole. Nicole responded by rolling her eyes and smiling back, hoping he wouldn't embarrass her too much.

"Please…make yourself at home, Erik," he said, sweeping his arm towards the library in a wide gesture. "Nicole, my dear, why don't you go get ready for this evening? That way Erik and I can get acquainted. Right, Erik?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes, Father," she said. She walked quickly over to Erik and caressed his arm. The expression on her face seemed to say, "Sorry, my dear. I'll be back to rescue you soon."

"Please close the door on your way out, Nicole," he requested as she turned and headed for the hall.

She closed the door and went upstairs to her room, wishing desperately that her father hadn't asked her to leave, though she suspected Erik would give her a full report later of what was said.

--------------------

"So, Erik…" Monsieur Clary began.

Erik simply looked at him, patiently waiting for him to continue. He desperately wanted Nicole to be there for moral support, but he knew he was on his own, so he vowed to himself to remain on his best behavior.

"My daughter tells me she was graced with her very own angel of music, sent from the heavens to guide her," he said, watching Erik closely.

Again, Erik returned his gaze but said nothing.

"And how is it, exactly, that you came to live in the basement of an abandoned church to begin with?" he asked.

"It's a long story, Monsieur. One that, if you'll pardon me, I'm not ready to discuss with anyone just yet," he said coolly.

Monsieur Clary met his gaze and then shrugged his shoulders. "Very well. I shan't press you," he said, giving up easier than Erik expected. "However, I'd like to know why you chose my daughter and what your intentions are towards her."

"Monsieur, I watched your daughter come in and out of that church for six months before I said anything. I watched her skill grow, but her style still lacked the necessary ingredients to make her a true prodigy. When she made yet another plea for an angel of music, I couldn't bear to ignore that request anymore," he stated.

"And so you called out to her, pretending to be an angel," he said, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. I was afraid she'd run from me, so I simply only allowed her to hear my voice," he said.

"If all you wanted to do was offer music lessons, why were you afraid she would run from you?" he asked, truly surprised.

"Everyone who sees me tends to run away in fear. I guess the mask frightens them, or what they picture to be under it, anyway," he said, looking away and out the window.

"Ahh, yes, the fear of someone who looks different. Yes, I know it well," he said with a smile. "However, you had no way of knowing the circumstances in which Nicole had grown up." Erik looked back at Monsieur Clary, knowing he was referring to himself.

"She never mentioned anything at all, so yes, it took me by surprise that she wasn't frightened at the sight of me. Instead, she did everything she could to take care of me and then she admonished me whenever I spoke ill of myself," he said, letting a single chuckle out.

"Yes, that's my girl," he said with pride. "Her mother was like that, God rest her soul. She would never allow me to feel sorry for myself after my…accident, so I know where Nicole gets it."

"She's a wonderful and kind young woman. You should be very proud," Erik said, returning his gaze to Monsieur Clary.

"I am very proud of her, Monsieur…Erik, I mean. She is so like her mother that it does my heart good," he said, beaming.

They both turned towards the door when the doorbell rang. Nicole's shout echoed through the hall, "Our guests are here, Papa."

"Show them in to the library, my dear," her father called back from the doorway.

Erik turned towards the window, not wanting to frighten the mystery dinner guests as soon as they walked into the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Again, thanks to all who have reviewed and made speculations as to the mystery Parisian guests... It's great that ya'll are interested enough to render guesses. Enjoy...

**Chapter 19 **

Nicole opened the door and recognized the gentleman immediately. She had seen his picture a few times in the Parisian newspaper. He was elegantly dressed in a top hat and tails, and his wife was wearing a fashionable, dark green silk gown with a black lacy shawl. Her long hair was pinned up neatly, giving her the appearance of a porcelain doll.

"Monsieur Despreaux, Madame, welcome to Clary Château. Please, won't you come in," she said warmly. "May I take your hat, Monsieur? And your shawl, Madame?" she offered.

"Merci, Mademoiselle Clary," he said as he handed her his hat and her shawl. "And please, call me Michel, and this is my wife, Paulette."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Nicole," she said with a smile, as she put their things in the hall closet next to the door. "My father has been expecting you. He is in the library. Please follow me."

Michel and Paulette followed Nicole to the library. "How was the ride from Paris?" Nicole asked politely.

"It went very well, thank you," Michel said.

Nicole opened the door to the library and announced the newly arrived guests.

Monsieur Despreaux extended his hand towards Monsieur Clary as they walked into the library. "Wonderful to see you again, François. I don't believe you've met my wife. This is Paulette." She smiled as she extended her hand and gave a slight curtsy.

Monsieur Clary took her hand and raised it to his lips for a polite kiss. "Enchanté, Madame. Please..." he said as he gestured towards a small couch. "And let me introduce our guest…a friend of my daughter's. Monsieur…Oh, good heavens. I don't even know his last name. Erik, what in blazes is your last name, man?" he asked cordially.

Erik turned around, expecting a reaction of some kind due to his appearance but was surprised when he got none. "Please, just call me Erik," he requested politely. He gave a slight nod and received the same in return.

Monsieur Clary turned his attention back to Monsieur Despreaux, attempting to make small talk. "So, tell me. Did the rest of the negotiations go as we planned?" he asked. "Things seemed quite promising when I left."

"Actually, François, they didn't go quite as we had hoped. And because of it, I hope you'll forgive my presumptuousness, but I felt we needed to try to take care of this, so I extended an invitation to the head of the board to join us for dinner tonight so that we might get things resolved. I knew it was of the utmost importance, and I had no way to clear the invitation with you beforehand," he said, hoping this would not upset his host.

"What do you mean, they didn't go quite as we had hoped? You told me everything was secure, and that it was all just a formality," Monsieur Clary growled.

"Yes, well, I was told it was all but settled. I was just as surprised as you are now when we were told more negotiations were needed in order to secure matters," he replied, seemingly unfazed by Monsieur Clary's obvious irritation.

Erik watched the two men as they discussed their business matters. He then turned his glance on Paulette, who looked around the room, trying to ignore the ongoing business talk that usually bored her to tears. Instead, she walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book to read. Fearing the gentlemen would continue their business discussion, Erik turned and looked out the window again in time to see a second carriage pull away from the front of the house.

Monsieur Clary contemplated the new and unexpected situation he found himself in. While he had hoped to avoid making this a business-related affair, he realized that Michel's assessment had been correct in that their business matter needed to be taken care of quickly. "Very well, Michel. When can we expect our extra guest?" he asked resignedly.

"He should be here momentarily, I do believe. I wanted a few extra moments to confer with you before he arrived in case it became necessary to send the poor gentleman back to Paris without the benefit of discussing anything," he said.

Monsieur Clary rang a little bell, and the butler appeared. "Will you please tell Yvette we will be having an additional guest for dinner?" he asked. The butler nodded and left for the kitchen.

As soon as his words were spoken, there was a loud knock on the door. "Nicole, would you be so kind as to invite our guest in, please?" he asked.

"Yes, Papa," she said as she walked out of the library towards the front door.


	20. Chapter 20

**MetalMyersJason: **Fear not... as I said before, Erik will be well taken care of. Just need to have a little creative "fun" first. :)

**Child of the Dark Wood:** Again, thanks for the cool reviews. I really didn't intend to leave everyone in suspense, though I must say it's a real thrill to have ya'll so interested. I guess it just doesn't seem full of suspense to me since I know what's going to happen... ;) 

**Jen Lennon** and **catnipp:** Here ya go. The answer to who the latest (and last) mystery guest is...

Since ya'll have been so great with the reviews and the guesses, I decided to update for the weekend! So here it is... Hope ya'll enjoy. And thanks again for the reviews. It was truly inspiring.

**Chapter 20**

Nicole opened the door to welcome in their last-minute guest; however, instead of just one person as Monsieur Despreaux had stated, there was a man and woman roughly her own age, both elegantly dressed. The gentleman was dressed similar to Monsieur Despreaux, wearing a top hat and tails. The lady's dress was a deep royal blue. Her long curls were pinned back, and her jewelry sparkled like the stars on a clear night.

"Monsieur, Madame, I bid you welcome. We've been expecting you," Nicole said with a smile. Again, playing the gracious hostess, she made small talk on the way to the library after she acquired his hat and put it in the closet. "Did you have a pleasant ride from Paris?" she inquired.

"Yes, it was quite pleasant. It's been some time since I've been out in this area, though I don't believe I've had the pleasure of visiting your lovely home here," the gentleman replied. "The grounds are quite spectacular, don't you agree, my dear?" he asked as he turned his attention to the lady at his side.

"Yes, everything is just beautiful," she said sweetly.

"Thank you," Nicole replied politely. "Now, if you'll follow me this way. Everyone is in the library already." As she led them the rest of the way to the library, she wondered where she might have met either of them before. The gentleman looked a little familiar, though she couldn't quite place where she had seen him before. The lady was rather pretty and also looked familiar. It wasn't until she asked their names so that she might announce their arrival that she realized who she was talking to.

When they reached the library, Nicole opened the door and stepped inside so as to announce their latest guests.

---------------------

Just as Erik had started to convince himself that the evening might actually not turn into a disaster, he heard Nicole open the door to the library and announce the names of the last two people Erik ever expected to see.

Nicole's voice echoed as she announced, "Monsieur le Vicomte Raoul de Chagny and Madame Christine de Chagny."

With that, she walked over and took her place at Erik's side, wondering why he seemed suddenly very stiff and so intent on staring out the window.

"Ahh, Vicomte. How good of you to join us for dinner. I must admit, though, that I was expecting your father... That is,since Michel said he had invited the head of the board..." he said, trying to sound jovial.

"My father was unavailable, so he sent me in his place. That won't be a problem, will it?" the Vicomte asked.

"No, no. Of course, not," Monsieur Clary said uneasily.

Raoul nodded to Monsieur and Madame Despreaux and then focused his attention back on Monsieur Clary. "You remember my wife?" Raoul asked rhetorically.

Monsieur Clary took Christine's hand and kissed it gently. "Welcome to our humble home, Madame. It's a delight to see you again so soon."

"Merci, Monsieur," Christine replied sweetly.

"Come, let me introduce you to our other guest," Monsieur Clary stated, gesturing towards Erik.

Nicole looked up at Erik, wondering why he wouldn't turn around to be introduced to their newest guests as he had earlier when he had been introduced to Monsieur Despreaux and his wife. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, knowing that everything he'd gained in the past three days was about to be stripped away from him for good, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

She turned back to her father and shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't fathom what could be wrong with her angel. "Erik, what's wrong? Why won't you turn around?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Nicole, before I turn around to face our guests, I just want to tell you something," he said in a whispered tone that terrified her.

"Tell me what? Erik, you're scaring me," she whispered back, her grip tightening around his hand.

"I know that your opinion of me is likely to change for the worse in the next few minutes, so I just wanted you to know...that I love you, Nicole. I truly do. You have shown me more love in three days than I've known during my whole lifetime, and for that, I'm grateful. I'll never forget you for it," he said sadly. The look on his face was enough to nearly bring Nicole to tears. Finally, Erik turned around to face his host and fellow dinner guests.

------------------------

As soon as Christine saw their fellow guest, she let out a loud gasp. Raoul's jaw dropped to the floor with disbelief. Monsieur Clary looked from the Despreaux's to the de Chagny's to Erik and back to the de Chagny's, wondering if he had suddenly missed something.

Erik stood before them, stone-faced, pushing Nicole off to the side. She tried to hold on to him, but the fire in his eyes frightened her, and she took a step back. "Go away," he growled at her, "and please forgive me for what you're about to witness."

Without warning, Raoul unsheathed his sword and lunged at Erik. Fortunately for Erik, Raoul was far enough away that he was able to position himself for a successful defense. Erik dodged Raoul's sword and shoved him to the ground off to the side. Christine let out a soft shriek, and Monsieur Clary simply gasped at the fiasco occurring in his library. Monsieur Despreaux and his wife looked at each other in stunned silence.

Raoul stayed on the ground, gathering his strength and his anger, looking at Erik with extreme hatred; however, he lingered too long, for during his attempt to get up and lunge at Erik again, Nicole stepped in the way. Raoul was barely able to stop in time to avoid piercing her with his sword.

"NO," she yelled as she stepped in front of Erik. Meanwhile, Erik tried to shove her back out of the way, but she remained strong and refused to budge. "What in the hell is going on?" she screamed, making sure to stay between Erik and his attacker.

Raoul sneered at Erik as he spoke to Nicole. "Mademoiselle, do you realize you are trying to protect a murderer?" he asked, his voice full of venom.

"I know nothing of the sort," she said, still on her guard. "And I ask that you drop your weapon now, Monsieur."

"Monsieur le Vicomte, I believe you owe me an explanation," roared Monsieur Clary. "You better have a damn good reason for attacking a guest in my house without so much as a word."

Feeling that Nicole would act as an acceptable barrier for the moment, Raoul chanced a glance at Monsieur Clary. "Monsieur, do you have any idea who you've allowed into your home? Do you?" he asked incredulously, returning his gaze to Erik. When Monsieur Clary didn't respond, Raoul continued.

"Monsieur Clary, Mademoiselle… ," he said as he pointed his sword in Erik's general direction. He took a deep breath before continuing. "This man you so gallantly protect, Mademoiselle, is the former Phantom of the Opera. The man responsible for at least two murders and the burning of the Opera Populaire in Paris," he spat. "Do you wish to protect him now?" he asked as the color drained from Nicole's face.

She immediately turned to face Erik, a mixture of anger and fear in her eyes. "Erik, is this true?" she pleaded, hoping Raoul was mistaken.

Erik closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a familiar gesture to Nicole, which was all she needed to confirm the Vicomte's story. "Erik, how could you?" she asked in a whispered voice.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Erik looked at her, the deep sadness in his eyes apparent. "Nicole, I'm so sorry," is all he said.

She continued to stare at him in disbelief. "You're the Phantom of the Opera? Is that part of the past that you refused to discuss?" she questioned, anger seeping into her voice.

"I wanted to…but I just…wasn't ready to confess yet," he finished lamely. He took a deep breath and straightened himself with a new resolve. "Now, I believe it's time you should join your father so that the Vicomte and I can get this over with."

"No, I won't allow it," she said softly. She turned to Raoul, his sword still up and ready. "Monsieur le Vicomte, I ask that you drop your sword. Even if Erik is who you say he is, this is hardly the place to inflict your brand of justice, and I won't allow it." She continued to remain in a protective stance in front of Erik.

"Won't allow it, Mademoiselle?" he asked, mocking her. "I refuse to leave this house without…how did you put it? My "brand of justice" being served! Now, stand aside and stop protecting this murderer, this monster!"

"Father, please?" she pleaded as she spared a glance at Monsieur Clary.

"Vicomte, I must ask that you heed my daughter's request. There will be no vigilante justice served in my house," he bellowed. He walked up to Raoul and held out his open hand. "Your sword, Monsieur, if you please," he said pleasantly, though the look in his one good eye told Raoul he better comply. With that, Raoul huffed and grudgingly handed over his sword, realizing he would be no match for a man the size of Monsieur Clary. His eyes, however, flashed a warning to Erik.

Erik simply tilted his head briefly with an expression that seemed to say, "Too bad you'll just have to wait until later to maim me," a small, triumphant smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Raoul returned to Christine's side. She was trembling and pale. He then gave a cursory glance towards Monsieur and Madame Despreaux, who looked quite distressed at the unexpected turn of events.

"Monsieur Clary, I do believe we shall have to cancel dinner as it appears your unexpected guest has spoiled my appetite," he said, continuing to glare at Erik.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, may I have a word with you in private?" Nicole asked suddenly.

Raoul looked at her, eyebrows raised, wondering what she could possibly have to say to him. "Whatever you have to say, you may say it in front of everyone here," he spat.

"Please, Monsieur. I would really prefer to talk to you in private," she pleaded. "This turn of events has brought up many questions, and I believe you have the answers I seek."

He turned reluctantly to Christine. "Will you be all right, my dear?" he asked, not wanting to leave her in the same room with Erik.

She smiled nervously as she looked from her husband to Erik and then to Monsieur Clary and the Despreaux's. "I'll be fine, dearest. Go answer her questions."

"Very well, Mademoiselle. Lead the way," he said politely, though it was obvious his anger was barely being contained.

Nicole turned to Erik, placing her right hand gently on his left cheek. "I'll be back," she said. Watching her be so tender with the monster unnerved Raoul, and he rolled his eyes and let out a loud huff. Nicole then turned around, walked over to Raoul, and gestured for him to follow her out the door. He followed, sparing a glance back at his wife before heading out the door and to the right.

They walked out of the library and into the parlor next door. Nicole closed the door once they were inside. "Monsieur, would you mind explaining yourself, please? Why is it you believe Erik to be the Phantom of the Opera?" she questioned.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Mademoiselle? You seem to be on quite familiar terms with him," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, I plan on it, but I would like to get your side first. You see, I've known Erik for many months now, and the man I know couldn't possibly be the one I've heard about in all the stories, so that is why, if you have a way to prove your accusation, I need to know," she explained.

Raoul rolled his eyes at her in exasperation and took a deep breath. He then briefly explained the whole situation, starting with Erik pretending to be Christine's Angel of Music and ending with him releasing the couple from his underground lair. Once his story was finished, he smiled smugly at her. "So what do you think of your dear Erik now, Mademoiselle?"

She stared at him in shocked silence. "I had no idea. I…I tried to get him to tell me about his past, but he refused, saying his past was for him only," she said, still trying to comprehend that her angel had played his role for someone else before her, and the woman who had fallen for the same deception was standing in the library just a few feet away.

"Well, I can see why he didn't confess his deepest, darkest secret, Mademoiselle. It might have made him look bad," he said, his voice still dripping with sarcasm.

Nicole stood there for a moment, still digesting Raoul's story. Finally, she looked up at him and politely said, "Thank you, Monsieur le Vicomte, for explaining everything to me. I do apologize to you and your wife for his attendance here, and I ask your forgiveness."

Raoul's look softened when he realized she truly had no idea of Erik's past, and she seemed truly sorry for the unpleasant surprise his presence caused.

"If you please, Monsieur," she asked, gesturing towards the parlor door. He followed, and they returned to the library.

When they walked back through the library doors, everyone was standing around in complete silence. Erik was staring out the window; Christine was fidgeting with her hat; and Monsieur Clary was looking off into the distance, pondering the evening's events. The Despreaux's were standing off in a corner, quietly discussing stories they'd heard in regards to the famous, or perhaps infamous, Opera Ghost.

Erik turned around and locked eyes with Nicole. He read her eyes with ease. "We need to talk," her expression screamed.

She walked up to Erik and then turned to face Raoul, Christine, and her father. "Monsieur le Vicomte, I beg that you and your wife reconsider and stay for dinner. Perhaps we can settle this matter once and for all," she requested.

Raoul raised his eyebrows in disbelief that she would dare to make such a request after the story he had just relayed to her. "Mademoiselle, certainly you must be joking," he said. "My wife and I do not wish to be anywhere near this man. Did you not listen to a word I said earlier?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Monsieur, actually I listened to every word you said. And I believe there is a way to get past the hard feelings and perhaps come to a new understanding, but for that, I ask for your patience temporarily," she said, sure that the Vicomte likely thought her to be mad.

He looked at Christine and then back at Nicole. "If dinner were just with you, your father, and Monsieur and Madame Despreaux, I would reconsider. However, I cannot abide sharing a meal with this monster," he spat.

"Monsieur, I'm not asking you to share a meal with _Erik_. I am asking you to share a meal with my father and Monsieur and Madame Despreaux so that you may continue to discuss your pressing business matters. And while you dine, I shall take the opportunity to discuss matters with Erik, and then after dinner, we can sit and talk about tonight's events like civilized adults," she said, being mindful of her tone. She had formed a strong dislike to Raoul in spite of him being considerate enough to relay to her the story about Erik's notorious past, but she was hoping to avoid any further quarrels or worse, Raoul returning with a lynch mob sometime in the future.

Raoul looked again at Christine, who nodded her head almost imperceptibly. "Very well, we shall stay and dine while you talk with the monster," he said resignedly. "However, don't expect anything to change because of it. We've been through far too much with him to want anything other than the justice he deserves."

"Well, at least let me thank you for your willingness to stay. Father, would you mind terribly if Erik and I stayed behind to talk?" she asked respectfully.

"Join us when you are ready, my dear," he said, smiling slightly. He turned to his guests. "Right this way. Thank you again for staying, Vicomte. Perhaps we can work to salvage the evening."

"Don't bet on it," Raoul muttered under his breath as he took Christine's arm, shot the Phantom another hateful look, and followed Monsieur Clary and the Despreaux's out the door to the dinning room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After her father, the Despreaux's, and the de Chagny's walked out the library door, Nicole turned and focused her full attention on Erik. Her gaze seared right through him. He knew she had every right to be angry with him, and yet she had still stepped in to try to protect him. He was hoping this little compassionate action on her part meant she didn't hate him completely.

"So you're the famous Phantom of the Opera, huh?" she asked coolly. "And that's the mysterious past that is yours to keep? Anything else you care to reveal before someone beats you to it?" She tried to keep her anger and voice under control.

He turned away, refusing to look her in the eyes. "I know you have every right to hate me right now. And I should have told you. I just didn't expect you to hear it from someone else, least of all, that idiot, Raoul de Chagny," he said bitterly.

"And now I'm sure you wish you had confessed, right?" she asked sarcastically.

He turned back to her, wishing he could come up with the right words to make everything as it was. He moved towards her, fully expecting her to shy away from him. "I'm so sorry that things turned out this way," he said as he touched her arm and sought to bring her closer to him.

She allowed him to pull her closer, her expression a mixture of disappointment and anger, but he thought he also saw a flicker of the affection he had seen many times over the past few days. "Why, Erik? Why?" she asked. "The man I know, my sweet angel, couldn't have committed the atrocities I read about in the stories that were in the newspapers after the fire. Could you explain it to me so I'll understand?" she pleaded.

He thought for a moment before answering her. "Simply put, though far too much of a cliché, I'm not the man I was back then. Back then, I was...um...obsessed...with Christine and longed to be loved by her, no matter the cost. I was prepared to do whatever it took to make her love me, to let me feel what I've lacked all my life...that which I've been privileged to have experienced since I've known you. When things didn't work out, and she chose that fop of a Vicomte instead, I...went a little crazy, got a little destructive..." he trailed off, shame filling his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head gently, as if trying to shake the horrible memories away. When he opened his eyes, he noticed he had her undivided attention, and he felt he should continue despite the overwhelming urge to flee back into the shadows that had become his place of solace and comfort throughout his life.

"But since I met you, and even more so, because of the events of the past week, my whole outlook on life and love has changed, and it's all because of you,"he stated. "I regret the things I did and the hurt I caused by my actions as the Opera Ghost more than anyone will ever truly understand or perhaps even believe. I am truly remorseful, and not a day goes by when I do not think, with regret, of all the trouble I caused and the people whose lives I destroyed. However, I was hoping...that I could work to redeem myself...with your help and your love," he said, looking at her with a mix of sorrow and hope.

With his words, the disappointment and anger dropped from her face, and her expression was only filled with love and affection for her sweet angel of music. "Somehow, I doubt your remorse will sway the Vicomte much, but I shall work to convince him to give you a second chance at life," she said as she caressed his uncovered cheek and then put her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He put his arms around her and, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, returned her hug, reluctant to ever let her go. Finally, he gently pulled away from her, his expression one of deep curiosity. "So what do you plan on saying to the Vicomte, little one?" he asked. "And furthermore, what are your plans where I'm concerned?"

She tilted her head slightly, letting out a single chuckle. "You, my dear Phantom…" she began.

"Ah…former Phantom, my dear," he said with a coy smile.

"Very well, _former_ Phantom. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you," she said with a slight smile. "I suppose that decision will have to come after we discover if the Vicomte can be persuaded to leave the past in the past," she finished with a slight sigh.

"Yes, of course, my dear. Once again, my fate lies in the hands of a man who despises me," Erik muttered bitterly. "Well, then, shall we get this over with? I'm sure the little Vicomte is looking forward to playing judge, jury, and executioner tonight," he said as he started for the door.

"Hey," she spat, pulling him back to her. "Don't you dare go in there with that attitude. The goal, for starters, is to show all of them how much you've changed," she said, her irritation showing. Nicole thought for a moment, and then something occurred to her. "Raoul explained to me that you let them both go and urged them to get out before the mob showed up; is that true?" she asked.

"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?" he asked absently.

"Well, it just means we'll have to appeal to the gentleman within him. You spared his life and the life of his future wife, freeing them so they could be together to live the life you had hoped to have with her, and now it's time for him to return the favor," she said with a slight grin.

A plan formed in her mind concerning Raoul's feelings and possible actions of retribution towards Erik, and she decided to put that plan into action. She asked Erik to wait for her in the library as she went to the dining room to announce her desire to speak with the de Chagny's after they were finished eating.

When she approached the dining room, she noticed the room was unusually quiet. The tension was almost tangible, and she nearly faltered in her resolve to face Raoul once more. She also wondered what her father thought of her standing up for the erstwhile Phantom and protecting him in such a manner.

She entered the dining room cautiously and took her normal seat next to her father. The maid started to come over, but Nicole gave a smile and shook her head. She then focused her attention on the Vicomte, who was sitting across from her. "Monsieur le Vicomte, how are you enjoying dinner?" she asked sweetly.

He looked at her suspiciously, but politely answered, "The food is quite good. Thank you for asking."

"That's good to hear. And you, Madame?" she asked, directing her attention to Christine.

"Very well, thank you," she replied in a similarly sweet tone.

"Well, then. To business," she began, realizing she sounded just like her father. She turned to him briefly and gave a slight smile. "Monsieur, after dinner, I would like to discuss the fate of the former Phantom of the Opera with you, if you don't mind."

"His fate? He's a murderer, Mademoiselle. His fate should involve either being locked up in jail, or better yet, he should be put out of his and everyone else's misery. All the pain he's caused mustn't go unpunished," he said vehemently.

Nicole glanced at Christine to see if she shared her husband's feelings. What she saw didn't surprise her since, knowing how she herself felt about Erik, she figured Christine might still have a fondness for her former teacher, though she was sure that fondness probably irked her husband. As soon as the Vicomte mentioned putting Erik out of his misery, Christine closed her eyes and sadness crept over her face. Nicole had the feeling that, while Christine was aware of just how much trouble Erik had caused, she didn't want to see him suffer any more, wanted him to find the peace and love she had been unable to give him.

"I understand your position, Monsieur," she began. "However, I would appreciate your indulgence in discussing the matter fully after dinner. When you've finished, I would like to request to have you all rejoin me in the library."

Raoul looked at Christine, who again gave a nearly imperceptible nod. "Oh, very well," he said resignedly. "We can discuss it, but you'll be disappointed if you expect to change my mind."

"Monsieur le Vicomte, I thank you for your time and patience, and I shall await you and your wife in the library." She turned to her father, "Papa, may I be excused?"

He nodded, and she got up from the table and returned to the library.

When she entered the library, she found Erik again staring out the window. She went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, his face full of consternation. "Why, may I ask, are you in such a hurry to defend me, little one?" he asked as he turned back towards the window. "You now know that I really am a monster, and yet you rush to defend me and protect me from that little fop of a Vicomte."

"Erik, if you call yourself a monster one more time, I shall scream…or better yet, I shall tie you to a chair and then play every piece I've ever learned in the worst manner possible," she said with a slight smile. Returning to a more serious tone, she said, "I defend you, dearest, because you're not a monster, and as you yourself said, you're not the same man who did those terrible things. Your remorse shows that, and you deserve a chance to live a more normal life filled with laughter and love."

He looked at her, unable to speak. Each time she expressed any affection for him, it took his breath away. He caressed her cheek before taking her in his arms and holding her tightly. He couldn't believe this precious angel had so much faith in him. He knew he didn't deserve it, but for once in his life, he was going to allow himself to accept her love without question.


	23. Chapter 23

**Jen Lennon:** Thanks as always for the faithful reviews.

**catnipp:** Do I detect a little dislike of the poor little Vicomte:)

**AngelicFlutist:** Thanks so much for the compliments. Glad you're enjoying the story, especially the cliffhangers. :)

**stellalorelai:** Thanks so much for the new review.

On with the show. There are only 2 more chapters after this one, so if anyone is interested in seeing things rewritten and/or extended, please, please feel free to mention it. This has been a lot of fun to write, but I'm not above rewriting anything if ya'll want to see a different aspect or whatever. Just review with ideas or e-mail me...whatever. Enjoy!

**Chapter 23**

After everyone had finished dinner, the Despreaux's, decidedly uncomfortable with the evening's events, decided to return to Paris. Michel expressed his thanks to his host, apologized for not being able to resolve their business issues, and expressed his wish that they could continue their negotiations at the Vicomte's earliest convenience. With that, they said good night and made their way to the porch where a servant brought around their horses and carriage.

Monsieur Clary and the de Chagny's went back into the house and returned the library. The door to the library opened, and he entered with the de Chagny's in tow. "Shall we get this over with?" Raoul asked in a defiant tone.

Nicole pulled away from Erik and turned to face Raoul. "Yes, Monsieur, I believe it's time. And I pray that you'll be reasonable," she said as she gestured for everyone to have a seat.

Everyone took a seat, and an uncomfortable silence came over the library. Nicole looked around from Erik to her father, Raoul to Christine. Erik already looked defeated; her father looked inquisitive, wondering what his daughter was up to; Raoul looked angry and ready to fight; Christine looked sad. Finally, when she could bear the silence no more, Nicole cleared her voice, gaining everyone's attention.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, I would like to inquire as to your intentions regarding Erik," she asked pointedly.

"Why, to see that justice is served, of course," he said firmly, glaring at Erik.

"I would like to ask a favor of you. I know my request is quite bold, but I shall make it as an appeal to your gentlemanly sense of what is just and fair," she said, staring at him intently. "You and Erik have both confirmed that he let you and Christine leave to enjoy your life together, giving up the one person he believed could make him happy."

"What of it, Mademoiselle?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, as I understand it, he showed you and the future Madame de Chagny mercy…a mercy unbefitting someone who was a true monster, as you so rudely called him earlier. And I believe, as custom would dictate, you owe him the same courtesy. Wouldn't you say so?" she asked.

"Mademoiselle Clary, if you think that releasing us makes up for the people whose lives he destroyed, you're mad," he said furiously. "He nearly added me to that list of victims, and you have the audacity to ask me to look past it? Well, you can forget about it," he said, getting up from his chair. "Come, Christine. I've heard enough of this nonsense," he said as he extended his hand to her.

"No, Raoul. Nicole is right," she said softly but firmly. "We need to hear her out. Erik did show us mercy that night, and we owe it to him."

Raoul looked at his wife in disbelief. When he realized she was firm in her decision, he turned and stared intently at Nicole.

"Thank you, Madame. Erik and I appreciate your support," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Nicole. Please continue," she said as she pulled her husband back into his chair.

"You're right that he could have added you to his list of victims, but he didn't," she snapped at him. "He freed you so that you could take the one person he'd ever loved and build the life with her that he had wanted for himself. And I understand that the mercy he showed the two of you does not make up for the other trouble he caused," she paused as she spared a glance in Erik's direction. He was busy staring at his fidgeting hands, a gesture that seemed odd coming from him. She refocused her attention back on Raoul and continued, "However, the daily remorse he has for his actions is far worse punishment than you could ever possibly inflict, and…"

"How could this monster, this thing, feel any remorse?" Raoul interrupted angrily, pointing his finger at Erik, who looked up almost nonchalantly.

"Monsieur, I would appreciate it if you would stop calling him such childish names. Furthermore, I would like you to…" she paused as she thought about things for a moment. "Yes, I would like you to close your eyes and imagine yourself in Erik's shoes, so to speak."

"Imagine myself to be a horrible, unloved, vile creature? Why should I bother with such a thing?" he asked spitefully. Christine placed her hand on his arm, a look of encouragement on her face. Raoul sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes, and then closed them reluctantly.

Nicole nodded her thanks to Christine once again, and proceeded to give Raoul a mental picture of what it must have been like for Erik growing up, the pain and neglect, fear and hatred from all those around him, all that she imagined he had been forced to endure. After her graphic description, Raoul's look eventually softened a bit as he tried to imagine personally going through all that Nicole described.

As she talked, Erik looked over at her, his eyes starting to tear up as he realized just how well she had come to know him. She smiled tenderly at him and then turned her gaze back on Raoul and Christine.

Christine's eyes were filling with tears as she watched her husband's emotions being tugged by Nicole's words. When she was finished, Raoul's eyes remained closed as he continued to put himself in Erik's place, finally beginning to understand what led up to the madness that ensued at the Opera Populaire.

When he had completed his mental journey, he opened his eyes. The anger was replaced by sorrow and pity. He had to admit that Nicole had a way with words. He had never been given such a vivid mental image that was nearly tangible. Reluctantly, his sympathy went out to the former Phantom, and he found himself understanding how each emotional defeat Erik had experienced over his lifetime, piled one right after the other, led him to a madness that was beyond his control.

He paused for a moment before he looked at Nicole and calmly asked, "So what do you want from me?"

She smiled at him and said, "Very simply put, I just ask that you leave Erik in peace. Don't inform anyone of his whereabouts. Give him a chance to make amends in his own way, and allow him to experience perhaps just a fraction of what you share with Christine."

He paused before asking, "May I have some time to think about your request?"

"By all means, Monsieur. Take your time," she said sweetly. "If you would prefer, we can leave you and Christine so that you may discuss things in private."

"Yes, thank you. I would appreciate that very much," he said with a slight smile.

"Very well," she said. She stood up and extended her hand to Erik, who looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Never before had someone defended him, and the passion with which she had stuck up for him so impressed Erik that he couldn't speak. Finally, he took her hand and stood up. He let out a heavy sigh and walked with her to the door.

"Father, are you coming?" she asked.

"Just a moment, my dear. There's something I wish to say to our dear Vicomte," he said as Nicole and Erik turned and walked out into the hall. "Monsieur, I'm not sure what kind of impact my daughter's words left on you, but I hope you listened hard to what she said and that you'll agree to her requests. Give the man some peace. He's lived a harder life than anyone here can imagine, though I believe Nicole did a fair job of painting a vivid picture of the horrors he's endured. It's about time he had a chance at happiness," he said kindly. He placed his hand on Raoul's shoulder briefly before walking out the door and joining his daughter and Erik.


	24. Chapter 24

Here are the remaining 2 chapters. I decided to post both since the Epilogue is rather short and brings everything full-circle. However, once again, if anyone is interested in a continuation, I can always retract the Epilogue and continue for awhile, though the time between postings will lengthen a bit as the rest isn't written yet (so don't read the last chapter (25) if you're interested in a continuation and don't want to know how I ended it yet). I can always try to throw in some drama, angst, or comedy if anyone is interested.

Otherwise, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. It's been a real treat to share my first fan fic with ya'll. I have another one in the works that I hope, if I don't continue this one, I may try to post after I get a few more chapters written.

**Chapter 24**

In the hall, Nicole stood with Erik, holding tightly onto his hand. When her father walked out, she looked at him expectantly, hoping that she had not disgraced him in her fervent desire to defend Erik. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw him smile as he walked towards them.

"My dear, that was most impressive," he said proudly. "Perhaps you should have trained as a solicitor instead of a musician," he said jokingly.

"Then you're not angry with me for defending Erik against the Vicomte?" she said, trying to conceal the happiness in her voice. She had been so worried that defending Erik would cause her father to disown her.

"No, my dear. I'm not angry. Far from it, in fact. The mental pictures you described worked on me as well, though I already had a special understanding of Erik's…shall we say, perspective on life, to begin with," he said with a smile.

Erik looked over at him and gave a single nod of thanks.

"Well, Monsieur le Fantôme," she said with a slight smile as she turned her attention to Erik. "What did you think of my little speech to our dear Vicomte?"

He looked solemnly at her, his mind so full of thoughts he wanted to express to her, but he longed to do so in private. "What you've done for me this evening has left me without words for the time being. Whatever the Vicomte's decision, I want you to know that I'm truly grateful for all you've done for me over the past several months," he said with a heart-felt smile.

She was just about to give him a hug when the door to the library opened and Raoul stepped out. "Christine and I have discussed things, and we've come to an agreement. If you all will be so kind as to join us…" Raoul said politely.

Monsieur Clary followed Raoul back in to the library. Nicole gave a quick glance to Erik. She could sense his uneasiness returning, and she gently squeezed his hand before leading him into what she hoped would be a situation full of good news for him and them, both.

As Nicole and Erik walked into the library, Raoul shut the door behind them. Now it was his turn to play the part of gracious host. Raoul gestured for them to have a seat while he prepared to deliver the decision he and Christine had come to.

"Christine and I discussed all that has happened tonight, and we've come to the conclusion as to what our role should be in what is to come," he said, looking over at Christine with a faint smile. "Mademoiselle, I cannot pretend that this is easy for me, but I have given it much thought, and I feel it is the right thing to do, given the unique circumstances." He focused his attention on Erik as he continued, "Erik…"

Erik gave him a surprised look as that was the first time Raoul had ever called him by his name before.

"I want to apologize for my previous behavior." He paused, as if not sure how next to proceed. "Nicole has made me see things in a new light where you are concerned, and while it will take me some time to forget the past, I've decided that it is in everyone's best interest to try to move beyond that and…" Raoul paused again, looking to Christine for support.

"What Raoul is trying to say, Erik, is that we give you our word that we shall not reveal anything about you to anyone back in Paris. Since you've suffered so much over the years, Raoul and I feel it is time you got some well-deserved happiness," she said with a smile.

Erik looked at them both, wondering if what he was hearing could possibly be true. Were his former rival and former love really willing to let bygones be bygones and leave him to pursue a life of happiness, preferably with Nicole at his side?

"Nicole and Christine have convinced me that you are truly remorseful concerning the past, and that there is no fear of a repeat of what happened," he said. Turning to Nicole, he said, "Nicole, you mentioned something about Erik getting to experience a fraction of what I have with Christine. If what I've seen so far is any indication of what Erik has to look forward to, I'd say Christine and I should be so fortunate as to have a fraction of what he'll get by having you in his life."

She smiled at Raoul, the tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you for such a kind thought. And thank you both so much for granting Erik some peace. You're doing the right thing, you know?" she said, briefly looking up at the ceiling in an attempt to stave off the tears.

Erik cleared his throat before he could speak. "Yes, I…that is, thank you very much for…everything," he stammered. His composure slipped a little more when Raoul offered his hand to Erik.

Erik shook Raoul's hand, and Raoul gave him a half smile. "Now, there's something I never would have thought I'd do," he said lightheartedly. "Make peace with the erstwhile Phantom of the Opera."

Monsieur Clary walked over and slapped his hand on Raoul's back, hard enough to nearly cause him to stumble directly into Erik. "My boy, I'm proud of you. Putting such a past behind you is quite an accomplishment. Congratulations to you both for putting it all behind and starting fresh," he said, smiling at both men.

They broke off their handshake, and Raoul returned to Christine's side. Christine took her turn to walk over to Erik. She took his hand in hers as she gave him a tender smile. "Erik, I hope you finally find the happiness you deserve with Nicole. She's a wonderful girl," she said, looking over at Nicole. Nicole blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Madame. I wish the same for you and your husband," he said. "And again, thank you both for not stringing me up to the horses and dragging me back to Paris," he said, his humor starting to return.

Christine returned to Raoul's side, and they both smiled at Erik. "Before we go, I'd like to make a toast," Raoul said, surprising everyone.

They all filled some glasses with brandy from the bottle that was on a nearby table. Raoul raised his glass and, with a devilish smirk, said, "To the former Phantom of the Opera. May he finally find the happiness he's deserved for so long."

"To Erik's happiness," Monsieur Clary said cheerfully.

"To Erik," Christine and Nicole chimed in together.

They finished their drink and then walked the de Chagny's to the door. It was late, and they had a long ride back to Paris.

At the door, Raoul shook hands with Monsieur Clary and Erik once again. He then turned to Nicole with a smile. "I don't know how you did it, but you've managed to get me to do something I never would have thought possible…giving the former Phantom a second chance."

"See?" she said with a smile. "He's not such a bad guy after all, now, is he?"

He looked briefly at Erik and then back at Nicole. "As long as you're influencing him, I'd say he stands a chance to be a decent gentleman," he said. He turned his attention to Monsieur Clary. "Well, sir, thank you for the most…interesting evening of my life. Perhaps we can dine together again sometime. Though I think we can leave out the dramatics next time."

"You're welcome here anytime, Vicomte. Madame…" Monsieur Clary smiled, kissing the hand she'd put up for him.

The carriage came around, and after saying their final farewells, Raoul and Christine stepped into the carriage and headed back to Paris.

Monsieur Clary sighed as the carriage pulled out of sight. "My, Erik, you certainly know how to influence a party," he said with a smile. "Well, my dear, I'm going to retire for the night. Don't be up too late," he said with a wink before heading back through the front door and up the stairs.

Erik took Nicole's hand and led her over to the outdoor couch there on the porch. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "See? Everything turned out far better than either of us expected, all things considered," she said.

"Yes, strike up another strange turn of events. Tell me, do you think things will settle down with us now that I've met your father and have been forgiven by Raoul and Christine?" he asked.

"Perhaps. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to take a break from discussing tonight's events. It's late and I'm tired, but I need one more thing from you tonight," she said with a devilish grin of her own.

"And what might that be, my dear?" he asked mischievously.

"A good and proper kiss from my sweet angel of music," she said.

Erik granted her request and gave her a good and proper kiss. When the kiss was over, Nicole got up and extended her hand to Erik. He took her hand as he got up and walked over to the steps leading off the porch.

"Until tomorrow, my dear?" he asked.

"Yes, Love, until tomorrow. I'll expect you here at our normal time," she said innocently.

"Expect me here? For what?" he asked, puzzled.

"For our lesson, of course. It's time to get you out of that basement and join the rest of the world," she said.

He sighed as he said, "Very well, little one. Perhaps you're right. Perhaps it is time for me to join the real world as long as you're by my side."

"I'd say you're stuck with me, so you might as well get used to the rest of the world," she said brightly. She leaned up and gave him another kiss, more intimate than the last. She felt a shiver go up her spine, and Erik trembled all over.

He pulled away reluctantly and said, "I shall see you in the morning, my dear. I love you."

"I love you, too, my sweet angel. Good night," she said.

Erik walked down the steps and back to the church as Nicole walked through the front door and up to her room. As he walked, it occurred to him that his dream of conducting their lessons at the Clary château would be coming true the next day, and it put a spring in his step. That night, they both had pleasant dreams of each other and woke with smiles on their faces and songs in their hearts.


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue**

Over the next six months, Erik and Nicole spent more and more time at the château, conducting their music lessons there, eating meals together with Monsieur Clary, and wandering around the grounds hand in hand. Her father was pleased that she had finally found an acceptable gentleman, and did not hesitate to give his blessings when Erik asked him for Nicole's hand in marriage.

Their engagement lasted another six months to give adequate time in which to plan a wedding. They decided on a small wedding with just family and a few close friends. The de Chagny's made an appearance at their wedding, and the animosity between Raoul and Erik seemed to have disappeared for good.

The two couples became fast friends, and once Nicole and Erik had married and moved to a small house on the grounds, Erik and Nicole and Raoul and Christine visited as often as was possible, given the long journey to and from Paris.

Over the years, Erik and Nicole had three children, a boy and two girls, none of whom had the facial deformities of their father. They all had the combined musical talent of both parents, and enjoyed the many music sessions when all five would play beautiful music together, many pieces of which were composed by Erik himself. They even took to performing for various families in the area and in Paris.

When Christine died in 1917, the entire family attended the funeral to comfort the grief-stricken Raoul. After Christine's death, however, Raoul suffered a stroke and was left almost entirely wheelchair bound, leaving him unable to continue any more visits to the Clary château.

In 1919, Erik and Nicole were at the Paris cemetery to visit Monsieur Clary's grave when Erik slipped away from Nicole and left a single red rose, tied to it, a black silk ribbon which held a beautiful diamond ring, on the grave stone of Christine de Chagny. It was his way of saying farewell to his first love.

When Raoul stopped by with the music box later that day, he saw the ring and was taken aback for a brief moment as all the years of friendship with the former Phantom disappeared momentarily, restoring the old feeling of rivalry. When the moment passed, Raoul remembered that the rivalry had long since disappeared, and the Phantom had been dead for many years. All that remained was a close friend named Erik and his dear wife, Nicole.

The End


End file.
